A Siblings' Destiny
by Starlit Purple
Summary: Many years ago, a prophecy was made fortelling of the rise of a new evil at a time when the universe was at peace. And the only ones who can stop this evil don't even realize the strength they hold, which is stronger than they know. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Saban or Disney or something, not me.

A/N: This is the ongoing story that I am writing for NaNoWriMo. Beware, it may be a little flawed due to the fast-paced writing. I am not editing any of this until I finish the story. Updates should be frequent as I progress through the month. Please bare with me during this month of writing, I will appreciate any support you can give. I hope you enjoy!

**A Sibling's Destiny**

Prologue

On a nearby planet in the Laveyan galaxy, an aged man sat with his back against a tree. His scraggly long gray hair was matted with sweat and blood. His silvery cloak was now torn and ragged and stained with blood and dirt, along with his clothing.

This rugged man had just been through a very tough, very long, battle. In the back of his mind he knew that he was not going to live, but he had to hold on just a little longer. He had to tell them. He had to inform them of the prophecy that he had protected for so many long years. He was one of the only ones left that knew the full meaning of the prophecy, maybe the _only_ one left. He had heard that the enemy had found out the location of another prophecy holder only a few days ago. Deep in his heart he hoped that they had not found her. If he was the only one and he failed...

No, he couldn't think that way; they would get here soon. He had sent out the distress signal almost an hour ago, just before his wrist device was shattered from a hard blow from the enemy. They had to get here soon.

He could feel the darkness trying to cloud his vision. Trying his best to fight off the drowsiness, he changed his position to his side, so that he was more uncomfortable. He had to do all that he could, they had to find out before he ran out of time.

As his eyes started to droop once more, he pushed himself into a sitting position, with his back once more against the tree. A long, low groan escaped his lips and he was now fighting for consciousness. This time changing his position didn't help as much, and his eyes inevitably closed. He slowly slumped against the tree as unconsciousness overcame him. The rise and fall of his chest and the raspy breathing were the only signs that he was still alive.

"Oh my gosh, are we too late?" came a girl's voice from far away several minutes later.

"No, he is still breathing, but I don't think he has very much time left," another voice, this time a male's, answered.

The old man faintly heard the exchange, but could not bring himself to open his eyes. He felt a hand gently nudge his shoulder and someone spoke something to him, but he could not concentrate enough to figure out what it was. The pain started to overtake him and the darkness seemed more and more appealing to him.

He groaned as the hand that had nudged him earlier grabbed his shoulder and shook him, more briskly this time. He slowly forced his eyes open and tried to focus on the figures in front of him. As his vision cleared, he recognized the one that was closest to him, who was wearing red under his gray uniform vest, and the old man tried his best to smile at him. It ended up looking more like a grimace, though, and turned into a frown as he forced himself to sit up.

"A...Andros," he stuttered, his voice very rough and hoarse from the intensely dry air, caused by the extreme heat of the planet.

The leader in red gave him a very confused look. "You know my name?" he questioned. He turned to look at the five teens behind him, all dressed in a different color unique to themselves, all obviously wondering who this old man was and why he would have possibly called them to this planet in one of the outer galaxies of the known universe.

In fact, he only knew Andros and the others by name and face alone, though he had never met them in person. He had seen them in the prophecies that he faithfully protected.

Suddenly, the one he had called Andros froze and looked over at the one in silver, who seemed to catch on to whatever their leader had just discovered. Slowly, Andros turned around and looked at the old man, realization on the features of his face. The one in silver walked up to stand beside his friend, a look of bewilderment as he asked, "Are you one of the Keepers... of the great prophecies?"

As the old man looked at him, it seemed that this boy's curiosity turned almost fearful, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer. "Yes Zhane, I am one of the Keepers of Prophecy," he answered. He noticed Zhane's eyes widen when he heard his name being spoken by an old man who was only a few seconds ago a mere stranger to them. Looking at the rest of the young adults surrounding him, he continued. "And I fear that I am the only one left. Which is why I sent that distress signal to you."

The teens glanced at each other and the old man instantly felt their guilt. "I am so sorry that we did not get here sooner. We came as soon as--," their leader in red started.

"I did not ask you to come here to save me Andros, I knew that you would not be able to make it in time," he interrupted.

"Then wh--," a girl in pink started, but was also cut off.

"Why did I seek out you and your team, Cassie?" he said nodding in her direction. "Well, it is because you are the Power Rangers, correct? The great defenders of the universe? Protecting the galaxies from evil?"

"Well yeah, but we couldn't help you," the other girl, dressed in yellow, said.

The old man cringed suddenly as he was temporarily overtaken by all the pain he was feeling. "Please... just let me explain, I don't have much time..." he trailed off as he closed his eyes and let out a sigh of anguish.

Andros rushed forward and held him upright as he started to slump to the side. "Okay, we won't say anything, we're listening," he told the old man softly, almost in the same way that he would talk to a terrified child.

The old man opened his eyes again and saw as well as felt the Rangers' sadness for his doomed fate. For a short second, he felt his own sadness mirroring theirs. He pushed the thought out of his mind and forced all of his energy into focusing on what he had to tell them. He was really running out of time.

"I sent you the distress signal, called you here, because there is a prophecy that was made years ago that was recently deciphered... and involves you." He paused, mustering up a little more strength to sit up on his own. "It is why I and the other Keepers are being hunted by evil all throughout the galaxies. However, as I said before, I fear I may be the only one left.

"There is one other Keeper that is still alive, though I fear that they have found her as well as me. I feel her weakening just as I am now. She and I were in hiding together. We split up only a few days ago, when we felt the death of the only surviving Keeper other than ourselves. A better chance of informing you of the prophecy this way, we thought."

When the Keeper paused and inhaled sharply at a sudden stab of pain, the red ranger spoke up as he wrapped his arm securely around the man, holding him stable. "You said that this prophecy involves...us?"

The Keeper nodded his head solemnly. "In a way, it does, yes." He briefly paused again, trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand, his last remaining responsibility.

"Years ago," he started, "an ancient prophet named Spyridon prophecized that there would be a team, a force of good, that would rid the universe of all the evil that fills it. One of you will discover something that you have been longing to find and this will enable you to ultimately complete your mission."

"You mean we will find Zordon?" the one in black, Carlos, asked.

"Yes... ultimately you will find him," the Keeper replied. He could not tell them the full details of their own prophecy, they had to figure it out themselves, otherwise he might change the outcome of their journey.

"This was the first of two prophecies that Spyridon foresaw," he continued. "His second prophecy is the one that is of the most importance. It foretells that an unknown evil will rise and come to power after a long stretch of peace that was made following the final battle between good and evil. It also tells of two siblings. Born to those of great power and having a strength that neither of them realizes. A strength that is greater than that of the enemy. They will unknowingly hold the secret of how to destroy this unknown evil and--," he cut off as the pain got so unbearable that he could barely even concentrate. His time was almost here and he had done his best, they at least knew the majority of the prophecy.

"A--And, what?" Andros asked, shaking the man slightly. "Please, just hold on. Just a little longer. What does all of this have to do with us?" he asked urgently.

"The siblings will be born to those of great power," the old man whispered as he let out his last dying breath. The rangers watched as the Keeper's eyes slowly closed and his body went limp in the red ranger's arms. Andros slowly and carefully laid him against the tree and stood to join the others.

A mutual feeling of sorrow went through the group as they looked upon the great man that had just given up his life to protect them. A man that, just an hour ago, they didn't even know existed. They all stood in silence comforted simply by each other's presence and all glanced over at their fallen ally when he started to glow. The glowing light became brighter, obscuring the rangers' vision until, with a bright flash, the Keeper was gone. The only thing that was left was the tree that Andros had propped him up against and a small emerald inlaid pendant that lay on the ground next to it.

Frowning, Andros walked forward and picked up the little pendant and examined it, turning it to look at it from every angle. He stayed there for a minute, just looking at the pendant, wondering if it meant anything.

At the sound of one of his teammates voices, he turned around and put the little pendant into his pocket. He glanced at his team and told them with unspoken words that there was nothing else for them here. There would be time later to work through all that the Keeper had just told them. For now, it was silently decided that this was not the place to discuss any of the events that had just transpired. Slowly, the other rangers turned, and one by one, followed the red ranger's lead back to the ship.

A/N: This chapter has been edited by me and beta'd by the wonderful Phantom Rogue. I will eventually make my way through the rest of these chapters (probably over Christmas break) and then add more to it. And if this is your first time reading this, I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is the property of Disney. The concept and idea of this story, as well as the main characters, are all my own creation. :)

**bRaInWaVe:** _Thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad you like it and I hope you'll bare with me on this chapter, it's not quiet written the way I like it. But oh well, editing is for later, now it's all about the words. ;)_

**Charmedfan90:** _Thanks for all your support. I know yours will be great as well. "Happy writing!" Well, if you're reading this then "Happy Break!" :)_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day on the prospering planet of KO-35. Warm enough to beckon the citizens out of their homes and into the wonderful weather of spring. It had been a long cold winter and a warm day was too tempting to pass up. There were people flooding the parks where families were having picnics while watching the children laughing and playing.

In a more deserted area of the park, a young boy of fourteen sat under the shade of a tree. He was bent over a data pad seeming totally absorbed in it. His blond-striped brown hair hung just over the shoulder of his red tunic, which was a part of his school uniform. He had come straight to the park after his daily classes and found his favorite tree to sit under. This particular area of the park never got many visitors because of the distance from the park's entrance. It was on the opposite side of the park, making it the perfect place to come and read when he wanted peace and quiet.

The boy was currently lost in a book that he had downloaded to his personal data pad a few days ago. It was a Terran story about the battle between good and evil in a mystical world full of magic. He loved reading magical stories from his mother's home planet. Well, he loved reading _any_ stories from his mother's home planet, but especially the magical ones. People from Earth did not know much about real magic and he was fascinated by the way that they tried to explain the mysteries of life there. He knew more about magic than he probably should. He could not wield it or anything, but his aunt was a powerful sorceress. He had learned a lot about magic from watching her, and she never seemed to mind when he asked her about something that she did with her magic.

Reading books was not a big interest among the people of KO-35. There weren't many that pursued writing on KO-35 either. To most, other things were more important than writing when the majority of the population did not spend much time reading as a hobby. Caden however loved to read as well as write. Well, he was an aspiring writer anyway. His dream was to one day be able to write as well as some of the great authors that he had read from Earth, but the way he was going, it would be a while until he reached their quality of writing.

He heard the ruffle of the grass before he heard her voice. She was trying to sneak up on him but his keen sense of hearing picked up on it immediately. He heard the soft crunching of the grass nearby. He pretended that he did not know that she was there for the sake of her feeling like she was going to startle him.

"What are you reading today Caden?" she said suddenly, louder than normal as she leaned over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of whatever it was.

He did not jump in the slightest and the girl let out a sigh. "Man, can anyone sneak up on you? I did not make a sound that time, you could _not_ have known!" When Caden turned to look at her, her hazel eyes were glowing along with the conspicuous smile on her face.

Smirking at her, he looked down at her shoes as he told her, "Maybe you should have worn a different pair Kylie, those gave you away. I could hear your footsteps approaching in the grass."

The girl glanced down sheepishly at her shoes. They were the ones she always wore with her Karovan school uniform. Basic black, slip-on shoes. They had become her favorite when she had got them and she often wore them when they were outside of school.

Caden once more got comfortable against the tree, leaning against it and pulling his legs up. He propped his data pad on his knees and went back to his book. The girl walked around in front of Caden and gracefully sat down on the ground. She crossed her feet in front of her and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "So," she said staring at him, "what is that one about?"

Caden looked up from his data pad and gave her a slight grin. His sister was not big on reading, but she was always interested in hearing about whatever story it was that he was reading at the time. Outside of his parents, and his mother in general, she was his biggest supporter. She would always encourage him to write and reassure him that if he wanted to be a writer, then he could do it as long as he put his mind to it. She would not let him give up on his dream just because it wasn't the _usual_ thing to do on KO-35. She would always tell him that one day he would be a great writer and that he would be the one to get the people of KO-35 interested in reading as a hobby, for fun.

"Well," he started, then paused and gave her a sly grin. "How about I let you read it when I get done with it, then you will know every detail of the entire thing."

The girl rolled her eyes and let out a huff. "Caden," she whined, dragging out his name for effect. "You know I don't like to sit around and read much."

Caden placed his data pad on the ground beside him and sat up, crossing his legs Indian style in front of him. "But you like the stories and tales that I tell you about from the books that I have read. What's the difference if it comes from me or it comes from a book?"

Kylie reached out and grabbed the data pad that Caden had set down and held it up. "Because it takes two days or so to read about what happens _in detail_, and that is only when you read all day long. _You_ can tell me the entire thing in less than two hours." Kylie turned the data pad around and her eyes started to dart across it as she skimmed through the words.

"Yeah, but there is so much more that happens, little things, that I do not tell you when I am talking about the story because it is not what the main plot is about," Caden defended.

Kylie had read a few Earth novels when their mother first introduced the two of them to them, but found that she would rather be doing something else. Unlike her brother, she was more spunky and outgoing, always doing something. She did not have time to just sit and read, especially when she could be out doing something 'productive', as she had termed it.

Caden figured she must have run out of things to do or was really bored to be asking him to tell her about a story. She usually only asked him about what he was reading when they were going to bed late at night. Their mom had even joked one night that Caden was taking on her role, which was met with questioning looks from both the siblings. She had laughed and then explained that, on Earth, it is tradition for parents to read to their children before they went to bed.

Kylie was still looking at the data pad that she had picked up. Her eyes were darting back and forth and she looked so into it that Caden was not sure she had even heard him. Finally, after a few minutes, she looked up at him. "This sounds really good actually," she told him, her voice a little quieter than before and filled with amusement.

"See, I told you," Caden mocked.

Neither of the siblings noticed that they were being watched. Only a few meters away, a figure stood crouched behind a nearby tree spying on them. She watched as the older of the two, the boy, reached out to his sister with his palm upright, clearly wanting the data pad back. Instead of giving him the one currently in her hands, she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out her own, placing it in his hands. He gave her a mock glare and sat it down. She gave him a challenging look and went back to reading from the 'stolen' data pad. After a couple seconds, the boy lunged for the hand held computer. His sister seemed to be expecting this and was a step ahead of him. She jumped up and took off, running right past the tree that their unknown onlooker was hiding behind. The boy stood up and quickly took off after her.

"Kylie, come on, give it back! If you want to read it then go put it on yo--," he paused and stopped running, looking around suspiciously. He could have sworn that he heard something as he went past that tree.

Kylie had heard her brother stop in the middle of his sentence and, slowing down a little, she turned to look behind her to see if it was really safe to stop. What she saw made her stop as well out of curiosity. If this was a new trick that her brother was trying on her, it had worked. Caden was standing stock still, just past the tree that she had run by trying to get away from him. He was staring at the tree like it had just offended him, almost like he did not understand why it was there or something.

Kylie slowly started walking in his direction. "Caden?" she asked, frowning. Not losing any of his concentration or looking away from the tree, he held up his hand in her direction and motioned for her to stop. She did, but now she knew that he was not trying to play a trick on her or anything, he was serious. She watched as he very slowly and stealthily snuck up to the tree until he was standing right in front of it. In one swift movement, he jumped around the tree and got into a fighting stance. Confusion crossed his features and he relaxed, walking all the way around the tree. Finding nothing, he looked up at Kylie, who was still standing in the place that she was in when he had told her to stop.

"What is it? Did you hear something?" she asked.

He started over toward her, still frowning trying to figure everything out. He was almost absolutely positive that someone was behind that tree. When he was running past, he had thought that he saw a hand moving across the bark of the tree, just out of sight, as if someone was trying to move around the tree quickly so as not to be seen. It was the flash of blue that caught his attention. There was a sapphire stone on a ring around her third finger. It had caught the light just right and sparkled just as he was passing, otherwise he probably would not have noticed and stopped. When he had stopped, he heard something coming from the opposite side of the tree and was absolutely convinced that there was someone on the other side.

He looked up at his sister, who was still waiting on an answer. He realized that he was now standing right in front of her, he had not even noticed when he had reached her. He had been too busy muddling through his thoughts.

"I thought someone was behind that tree," he finally replied. "I saw a hand, and then, when I stopped, I heard them too. I _know_ I did," he said, trying to convince himself as much as her.

Kylie did not say anything in reply. In all her twelve years of growing up with her brother, she had learned that whenever Caden sensed something, ninety-nine percent of the time, he was right.

Caden reached out to Kylie and put his hand on her shoulder. "I think we should probably get home. Maybe dad will know something, I will ask him when we get there."

"Okay,"Kylie nodded, still looking at him a little nervously. They both turned to go when Kylie stopped, holding out the data pad. "Oh yeah, here," she said handing it to him. "I'm sorry for taking it, but I still want to read that story though. I'll put it on mine when we get home..._after_ we get this all figured out," she told him with a worried grin.

Caden grinned slightly, his lips still tightly pursed together from worry and confusion as he took his data pad from his sister. Noticing his own worry reflected in her eyes, he threw his arm protectively around her and gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry, I am sure everything is alright, I'm probably just being paranoid."

Kylie looked over at him and gave him a half convincing smile. She knew that he was only trying to make her feel better, but somehow she believed him. Squeezing her shoulder again he said, "Come on, let's go home." Kylie nodded wordlessly and the two of them started making their way to the other side of the park where the exit was.

A light glowed from behind the tree that Caden had been suspicious of and a beautiful woman walked out from behind it, watching the two siblings walking away from where she stood. "Those are definitely the siblings that I am looking for, they are the destined ones," she said to herself looking down at the ring. Tucking her long golden hair behind her ear, she moved back to hide behind the tree, her long white cloak billowing behind her. With a bright blinding flash of light, she disappeared.

A/N: 4086 words so far!! ...and still going. :D


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. The League and KO-35's Council are concepts of Starhawk's First Series.

A/N: 6707 so far...I'm not really pleased with the outcome of this chapter. I was struck with severe writer's block over the weekend and somehow got myself to throw this together. I have no clue where this is going so ideas are very welcome. ;)

**GinaStar: **_Thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Charmedfan90: **_Yay! I'm glad you liked my characters. :D I'll definitely let you know if I need any help. You'll be what inspires me to get through this thing. :)_

**bRaInWaVe: **_Thank you so much for your support Mara. You always give me such sweet reviews, I really enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I feel like there's way too much conversation in this one. ::sighs:: Oh well...6707 so far. :D_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 2

It was almost time for supper when Caden and Kylie arrived at their house that evening. The park was fairly close to where they lived so it did not take very long to get back. It was not quite dark yet. The sun had just gone down and the sky was filled with beautiful pink and purple tinged clouds. The two walked up the path and up to the door, entering the house.

Kylie squealed with glee as soon as she stepped through the door and went running over to the couch. Caden followed her in and turned to close the door behind him. When he turned back around and saw what it was that had made his sister squeal, a grin broke out on his face. "Aunt Karone! What brings you here?" he said walking over to the couch and waiting for his sister to get done hugging her. Kylie was very fond of Karone, always hanging out and talking with her anytime she could. She even looked a lot like her. She had her mother's face and her father's eyes, but her hair was the same beautiful blond color that her aunt had. Right now, it was halfway down her back with the front pulled up and held in place with a barrette, a style she did frequently. She also had the same affinity of color as Karone, purples and violets.

Karone never seemed to mind their random chats either, she would always put aside whatever she was doing when she saw either of the two siblings. She and Zhane did not have any children and she had kind of adopted the two, treating them as if they were her own. This had never bothered their parents. When the kids were younger, Andros and Ashley were very appreciative of Karone's bond with them. They had a babysitter anytime they needed one, and, at times, she was needed a lot.

"Your mom invited Zhane and I over for supper, though I think that Zhane took over in the kitchen," Karone answered giggling at both her husband and her niece.

Kylie finally released their aunt and bounded off to the kitchen to see who else was home. When Caden did not immediately move to hug Karone, she turned her head to the side and said, "You look like you had a rough day. Did something happen?"

He had gotten lost in thought again over what had happened earlier and shook his head to concentrate on his aunt's words as they sunk in. Letting out a sigh, he replied, "I'm sorry," and leaned in to give her a hug. When he backed away, he gave her a slight grin, then frowned as he tried to figure out how to explain what had happened in the park. "It's kind of complicated." He looked down, then, noticing that his aunt was still looking at him, he sat down beside her and began to explain. She had this way about her that was not really demanding or commanding, just suggestive. Some how, without saying a single word, she had both let him know that she was not going anywhere and let him know that she would not force him to tell her what had happened either.

"When Kylie and I were in the park earlier," he started, "I got this feeling, sensed something...like someone was watching us. Then, I am almost certain that I saw a hand _and _heard something when I stopped to investigate. When I looked though, there was no one there." he told her.

Karone frowned slightly, mulling everything over. After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you sure it wasn't just some random kids trying to scare you? Playing hide and seek or something?"

Caden let out another long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't think it was, I had a weird feeling, I don't really know how to explain it though," he told her with a frown, "but I know it wasn't other kids," he finished looking down, frustrated that he had no proof, no hard evidence that he was not just imagining things.

Seeing the frustration on his face, Karone reached out and placed her hand on top of both of his, which were currently folded in his lap. He brought his eyes back to hers, and saw belief in them instead of skepticism. She gave him a sad smile and gently squeezed his hand. "Your senses have never been wrong before, but I have a bad feeling about this one. You should ask your dad if he has heard anything about anyone causing trouble."

"Is he home yet?" Caden asked.

Karone shook her head. "Ashley said that he called earlier and told her that he would be late for supper."

"Speaking of," Kylie said, making her presence known from the doorway. When Caden and Karone looked up at her, she finished, "Uncle Zhane says supper is ready."

"Alright, thanks Kylie," Karone told her with a smile. Kylie grinned and went back through the doorway to the dining room, where Zhane and their mom were setting out food dishes and plates. Karone tapped Caden's hand then stood up. "Come on kiddo, let's go eat." She let out a sigh when he did not get up and ruffled his hair a little. "Don't worry about it right now, just wait until Andros gets home, okay?"she asked him. She held out her hand and waited to help him up.

Straightening out his hair, he nodded and took her proffered hand, standing up. "Thanks Aunt Karone," he said. She smiled and winked at him, then turned and headed for the dining room, Caden ambling slowly along behind her.

Caden stayed quiet for most of dinner. He did not even laugh when Zhane was telling some of his favorite jokes. He always enjoyed Zhane's humor and, second to his dad, was probably his biggest instigator, always trying to get him to tell 'just one more'. His mother noticed and had frowned at him, asking him if he was alright. Still, he said nothing, but he looked up at her and gave her a slight nod. She was worried about him, but she let it go for now. Maybe after supper, when no one was around, she would ask him what was wrong.

She was saved from the trouble of having to wait until supper was over to find out though. Andros came in about fifteen minutes after they had started with a gloomy look on his face. No one said anything as he sat down without a word and started to fill his plate with food.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Zhane could not take it anymore. He had been studying his friend's face trying to figure out what could have happened in the council to make Andros look so down and worn out. "Wow Andros, you look almost as bad as Caden over here," he said to him, waving his hand in Caden's direction. "Rough day at the council meeting?" he questioned, glancing over at his nephew. Caden merely looked up from his plate giving his uncle a half-hearted glare and then over at his father wondering if maybe he _had_ heard something that had to do with what had happened to him and Kylie that afternoon.

Andros let out a sigh and took a bite of his food before answering his friend. "You could say that," he told him rolling his eyes. Then he glanced over at Caden and Kylie. "How about you guys go finish your dinners in the living room, you can even watch a holo-movie if you want."

Caden huffed. He knew that whatever it was that his father wanted to tell them was not good news, he only ever asked him and Kylie to leave when he thought that it was something that was too bad for them to know about or have to stress about. "But dad, I--," he was cut off with a look from his aunt that clearly said 'not now'. Grabbing his plate, he slowly got up and followed his sister into the other room.

"Come on Caden, do you want to watch a holo-movie?" Kylie asked him as she went over to the holo-projector.

He let out a long sigh. He knew that she was only trying to get his mind off of things, but he was still a little miffed at how she was acting like nothing had happened earlier. It seemed that the only thing that she was worried about was what holo-movie they should watch. In the meantime, he himself had been trying to figure out who the mysterious person was ever since he had seen and heard them in the park earlier. Holding back a rude retort, he answered, "No, not really."

Kylie shrugged at him. "Suit yourself then," she told him sarcastically, scrolling through the movie titles on the holo-projector.

That was enough to make him change his mind about being rude. He sat his plate down on the table in the center of the room alongside his sister's and turned to face her. "Why do you keep acting as if nothing happened this afternoon Kylie?" he asked her, the anger slightly seeping into his voice.

She turned around and looked at her brother, glaring at him. "I am not acting like it didn't happen Caden, I believe that you saw and heard something or someone, but I didn't," she retorted, her voice rising a little. "Besides, you are the one who said not to worry!"

Caden opened up his mouth to reply and then stopped when he heard slightly muffled conversation coming from the dining room. Turning back to the entrance to the dining room, he walked over and sat in the big comfy chair right beside the doorway and tried to listen in to whatever it was that their dad was stressed about.

"...could have possibly happened since I left earlier?" came Zhane's voice. All the humor was gone from his voice now, he actually sounded...worried? Caden wondered.

Kylie's curiosity got the best of her. Putting her aggravation with her brother to the , she ambled over to the chair that Caden was in and seated herself on the arm.

"It's the League again," the children heard their father inform the others with a sigh. "They say that they are getting reports from random League worlds that some of their worst criminals are somehow miraculously escaping. They think that the break outs are related and that someone is trying to gather up an army. They sent out a message today to all the League worlds reporting that they want to have a meeting in three days time on Aquitar."

"But, wait, you don't think...," came their mother's voice. A long silence followed her words. Caden once more set his mind to work trying to figure out what his mom meant. 'You don't think' what? he thought to himself. He glanced at Kylie and saw the same look of confusion that he knew had to be mirrored on his own face.

"No, that was years ago Andros," their mom said finally breaking the silence.

"Do you think it is Caden and Kylie that he was talking about?" Zhane questioned.

They heard their father let another sigh before he answered. "I don't know...but I think they might be." He sounded so sad that it instantly scared Caden. It must have affected his sister the same way. She scooted back on the arm of the chair and leaned on the back cushion, a worried look on her face.

"No Andros, they are too young, they shouldn't be worrying about what their destiny holds!" their mother said, raising her voice slightly.

"They are only a few years younger than you were when you became a ranger and I was already a ranger when I was their age," their dad said softly.

"What do we tell them?" their mom asked, her voice a lot more quiet now.

"The truth," Karone told them simply, speaking for the first time.

After a few minutes of silence, their dad said, "We will tell them when we are sure, but not until then, they already have enough to deal with right now."

Deciding that the conversation was over for the most part, Kylie got up and went back over to the holo-projector, starting up a movie. She didn't want her parents to know that they had overheard what they were just talking about. Caden on the other hand, stayed in the chair hoping that one of the adults would say something, anything, that would give him a clue as to what they were talking about. But he would be disappointed.

"Speaking of which," came Karone's voice, "Caden wants to talk to you. He thought he saw someone spying on him and Kylie in the park earlier today and he said that he got a bad feeling about it."

"I'll go talk to him," he replied. Caden heard his chair scrape across the floor as he scooted away from the table. He immediately scooted down in the chair and drew his eyes over to the holo-movie, acting like he was totally immersed in it. His dad came into the living room, giving the holo-movie a cursory glance before looking at Caden. "Your Aunt Karone said that you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Caden looked up acting like he had just noticed his father's presence in the room and nodded. "Did she tell you what I told her?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Some of it, but I want to hear it from you," he told him.

Caden told him everything that had happened, from what he had seen and heard to what he had felt at the time. His father said about the same things as Karone but seemed to be a lot more bothered by it. He motioned for Kylie to come over after he and Caden had talked. "You two need to be careful," he said looking at both of them. "Watch out for each other at school and it might be best if you guys stayed away from the park for a while, there have been reports of breakouts from prisons on other planets and the authorities have not been able to find them."

"Is that what you found out today at work?" Kylie asked. Caden threw her a look but she ignored him.

Andros nodded and said, "Yeah, so you guys just be careful okay?"

Even though his father was trying to hide it, Caden could see the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry dad, we'll be careful," he reassured him with a grin.

Andros smiled and pulled both of his children into a hug. "I know you will," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Caden and Kylie are a creation of my imagination, as well as various other characters. But the characters you recognize, belong to someone else, not me sadly. Maybe someday though...(::goes off to start plotting::) ;)

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who are reviewing, you keep me going. 8404 so far!!

**bRaInWaVe: **_Yay! I'm so glad you're liking it. Updated!! I hope you enjoy._

**GinaStar: **_Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hope you like the update!_

**Charmedfan90: **_I'm glad you liked the chapter, you made me feel alot better about it with your review. Thanks! I feel like this one turned out better. I hope you like it. :)_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 3

The next morning Caden woke up a little later than usual, and was running around his room trying to find a clean school uniform to wear. It had taken him a long time to get to sleep the night before, he had laid there in his bed thinking about everything that had happened that day, trying to figure it all out. He finally ended up just falling asleep in the middle of a thought because of sheer exhaustion. He had not accomplished anything in doing that though, this morning he still had no clue about any of the stuff he had seen and heard the previous day.

When he got downstairs, Kylie was already waiting for him. She rolled her eyes as he turned and ran back upstairs to his room to grab his data pad. They were already going to be late as it was and he was only making them later. When he got back downstairs and declared that he was sure he was ready, the two of them set off. The school was within walking distance and the two always went together, and after their father's warning the day before, they really wanted to stick together.

About halfway to the school however, Caden got a weird feeling again. It was the same as the one that he had felt the day before in the park. He stopped and turned around, looking behind him. Kylie stopped and let out an aggravated sigh. "Caden come on, we are already late," she told him. Kylie loved school and got mad when he would walk really slow or make them late. Caden did not enjoy school as much as Kylie though, except when they got free time to do whatever they wanted.

Caden did not move when Kylie pulled impatiently on his arm. "Caden!" she almost growled. When he still did not budge, she huffed and turned around saying, "Fine, I will just walk the rest of the way by myself then."

That got through to Caden. He had been scanning the area for any sign of someone following them but saw no one. There was nobody around at all. Turning back in the direction of the school, Caden called out, "Kylie! Wait up, you know what dad said!"

She stopped and turned around briskly. "Well then come on, I am not waiting all day for you." She waited until he caught up with her before she started off again at a fast pace.

When they arrived at the school, they went their separate ways to their own classes. Caden's first was Karovan history, his least favorite class. He went in and sat down quickly and tried to avoid the glare that his teacher sent him. He was currently talking about one of the battles of KO-35 that happened just after the people had settled there.

Caden pulled out his data pad and started reading the story that he had been reading the previous day. After only a few minutes though, he gave up. He still had that eerie feeling that had hit him on the way to school, he just could not seem to shake it. He looked out the window already wishing that the day was over, or at least this class. He really wanted to know what it was that his parents and his aunt and uncle had been talking about the night before and if it had anything to do with this creepy feeling that he had been having since yesterday.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly, making Caden look back to the front of the room. "Is there something out there that is more important than the great battle of KO-35, Caden?" he asked him.

Caden shook his head. "No sir, there isn't."

"Then you would do best to pay attention in this class," he told him sternly. He turned back to the entire class and continued with his lecture.

Caden felt his face hot with embarrassment at being called out in the middle of class. Instead of listening to his teacher's lesson though, he went back to his data pad and started writing down everything he had figured out so far. Maybe seeing the words written out would help him piece them together easier, because he was getting no where as it was now. At least he looked like he was paying attention now. He would not be singled out again.

When the teacher finally dismissed them an hour later, Caden had finished writing down all of the facts but was not any closer than he had been before. His combat skills class was next and he would not be able to continue to try piecing things together. He let out a sigh as he got his things together and set off for his next class.

His next few classes went smoothly and it was now lunch time. Caden had gotten his food tray and went out into the courtyard to eat it. Like yesterday, today was turning out to be a beautiful day and he just had to enjoy it. His eerie feeling had been forgotten during his last class when he actually had to pay attention to what his teacher was talking about. It had come back almost instantly when he sat down at one of the tables outside though. There were several other students out in the courtyard enjoying their lunches and laughing and gossiping with their friends, but Caden sat by himself, perfectly content.

He was used to sitting by himself or with his sister during their lunch break and usually preferred it that way. He could eat his lunch and read or write with no distractions, well other than the random comments from Kylie anyway, but he never minded her. His sister had decided to eat with a group of her friends today so he was alone. But today he was not reading or writing, instead he was worrying about who might be lingering behind the random bushes on the school grounds.

He knew that no one could get into the courtyard unless they came through the school, the courtyard was an open area in the center of the school grounds, completely surrounded by buildings on all sides. So unless his mystery person could fly, they could not possibly be following him or watching him, but no matter how hard he tried, he still could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

The rest of the afternoon's classes went by in a blur. All Caden could think about was figuring out everything that had happened the previous day. If he had been right about seeing and hearing that person last night and was right about his senses today, then who would be after him, or them, his uncle had asked his dad last night if he had thought that whatever it was had to do with him and Kylie. His dad had said that he thought so, but what did that mean? And then he had warned them that they needed to be careful and watch out for each other...

When school let out, he walked to the front entrance to wait for his sister so that they could head for home. He did not have to wait for very long, she came walking up the hall a few minutes later with one of the guys in her class. He stopped when he saw Caden and let Kylie go on. "See ya Kylie," he said throwing a friendly smile in her direction. She stopped and turned grinning back at him. "Bye Tristan, thanks for being my body guard," she told him.

When she turned around she burst out laughing at the look on her brother's face. "What was all that about?" he asked her with a frown.

Kylie shrugged, grinning madly. "Nothing really. Tristan just asked me how I was doing and I told him about what happened yesterday. He told me that he would walk with me and be my body guard."

Caden went into big brother mode and started to worry for his sister. "Just be careful, we don't know who we can trust right now," he said with a sigh.

Kylie frowned at him and walked past him through the door. "This is Tristan, Caden, we have known him since before we started school, he is not spying on anyone."

Caden followed her out the door and jogged a little to keep up with her. "I know, but still, you should be careful," he said softly. Kylie rolled her eyes and started walking faster to get away from her brother. She was not trying to lose him, just get far enough away that she would not have to listen to him go on and on about how she should not hang around Tristan. He always got defensive when she hung around boys, and today she just did not want to hear it from him.

Caden continued to follow behind her at a distance. He was hoping that she would cool down by the time that they got home, he hated it when she was mad at him. Suddenly he got a really strong feeling that he was being watched. It was the strongest that he had felt it all day. He was fixing to call out to his sister to tell her to slow down when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the movement and saw what looked like a woman dressed in white just before she disappeared in a blindingly bright flash of white light. She had been looking directly at him as she disappeared though, this he was sure of. Only he did not feel threatened by her presence, he actually felt more comforted by it.

Kylie had finally noticed that her brother was not very close behind her anymore and turned around to ask him what was taking him so long. He had a thoughtful look on his face, like he had just made some kind of discovery or come to a conclusion of some sort.

She turned around and walked over to him. "Cade? You alright?" she asked, using her nick-name for him.

He turned his gaze away from the spot that he had seen the mysterious woman disappear from moments before and looked at his sister. "Yeah, I'm a lot better now actually." He gave her a big smile and started off for home again. Kylie frowned at her brother's sudden change of mood, but finally followed along behind him.

Caden _was_ feeling much better now. He knew now that this woman was not evil but good and somehow he knew that she would not do anything to harm him or his sister. He was still curious about just exactly who she was though, but not as worried anymore. He would worry about figuring out her identity later.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am realizing that not much my storyline is going to be strictly about Power Rangers, or the ones we know anyway... I am using/borrowing the world and a few characters that Saban (or one of the many owners of PR) created about nine years ago. Great idea...but not mine. Although the plot, the siblings, and the extras that you don't recognize are purly from my wonderful imagination. ::grins::

**bRaInWaVe: **_Thank you for reviewing. I hit my goal last night, did a few word wars with Matt and it helped me get unstuck. Hope you enjoy this one!_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 4

It was finally the weekend. Kylie got up and made her way downstairs for breakfast. She could smell the sweet aroma of fresh-made pancakes. She wondered when the last time was that they had smelled that fresh. Pancakes usually did not have that strong of an aroma when they were made in the synthetron. The family used the synthetron more for breakfast than for any other meal because no one was in the mood to cook in the mornings.

When Kylie walked into the kitchen, she was taken by surprise. The pancakes were not synthesized in their personal synthetron, but were actually being made in a pan by her mother. Ashley smiled at her daughter as she came in and sat down at the dining room table. "Pancakes?" she asked.

"Mmmm...yes," Kylie answered. "They smell so good mom," she told her as her mom brought the plate of finished pancakes to the dining room and sat them on the table. She went back into the kitchen and finished cooking the last few pancakes and then joined Kylie at the table.

"Do we have any syrup?" Kylie asked. She had just finished putting butter on her pancakes and had just noticed it's absence. Ashley got up and went over to the synthetron. She pushed a few buttons and pulled a bottle of syrup out. "We do now," she said setting it down on the table with a smile and then taking her seat again.

"Your dad and brother should be down soon," she informed her. Kylie nodded and took a bite of her now covered in syrup pancakes. "Wow mom, these are really good!" she told her with a smile.

Ashley grinned back at her daughter and fixed her own plate of pancakes. After a few minutes, she tried to strike up a conversation with her. "So, I noticed that Caden was in a better mood last night. Did he figure out whatever it was that was bothering him? Your father told me about what happened in the park the other day."

Kylie_ had _finally figured out what made her brother's mood brighter. On the way home, she had bugged him until he told her. He said that he finally saw who it was that he had swore had been following and spying on him. She did not really understand why that made him feel better, the only way that she would have felt better about that would be if she had finally gotten proof that there was _not_ anyone spying on her. He had explained that it was a woman dressed all in white and she was smiling at him. He had come to the conclusion that whoever she was, she would not harm them. Easy for him to say, Kylie still had not even seen this mystery woman dressed in white.

She nodded at her mother. "Well kind of, I guess," she answered. Caden's revelation had only worried Kylie more, she was not even sure that she really believed him about all this anymore.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Ashley asked with concern. Caden had seemed like he was in a much better mood last night, but now that she thought about it, Kylie had been more quiet than usual at dinner the previous night.

Kylie let out a sigh. "I don't know mom. It's just that Caden has almost always been right about his hunches, but I'm not so sure that I believe him this time."

Ashley reached out to her daughter and put her hand on her arm, which was currently resting on the table. "What happened yesterday?" she asked sincerely.

Kylie was fixing to answer when Caden came wandering into the dining room in a sleepy stupor and sat down at the table mumbling a short "Morning". He reached out and grabbed some pancakes and started loading them with syrup.

Kylie threw a look at her mother who understood and dropped the subject for the time being. Minutes later, Andros came into the dining room looking about as sleepy as Caden. Ashley covered her mouth as she burst into giggles. "You can definitely tell that you two are related," she mused. Kylie chuckled and both Caden and Andros looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The family sat, eating their breakfast and chatting about random events of the past week until the family's AI materialized and informed Andros that there was an incoming call for him on the comm. Sharing a knowing look with Ashley, he got up and went into the living room where one of the comm systems was.

Kylie had seen the exchange and was curious as to what it had meant. She gave her mom a questioning look, but only received a reassuring smile. She threw a cursory glance at her brother and saw the same questioning look on his face. She could not help but think that, whoever was calling, it must be about something bad, something that her parents had been expecting anyway and the look that they had exchanged were setting off all kinds of warning bells in her mind. She wondered if it was somehow related to whatever it was that she and Caden had overheard them talking about a couple nights ago.

Minutes later, Andros came back with a frown on his face. Catching Ashley's silent question, he nodded almost sadly as he sat back down. Now Kylie was really curious. She was about to come right out and ask what was up, but her brother beat her to it.

"So, who was that dad?" he asked. Everyone in the dining room looked at Andros, awaiting his answer.

For a second, he did not say anything, he looked like he was trying to figure out how much he could tell them. "That was one of the council members," he said shortly.

Getting impatient, Kylie asked, "What did they say?" She was getting aggravated by her parents attempt at avoiding telling them the big secret. It was about them, or so her father thought, so why couldn't they know what was going on?

"They want me to come in for an emergency meeting," he told them, "we received an urgent transmission from Aquitar that we must address as soon as possible." He finished off the last few bites of his breakfast and stood up. "So, I have to go, but family meeting tonight," he said catching Caden's half-formed retort at his brief explanation. "I promise, we will explain everything that we know to both of you tonight," he told them throwing Ashley a look. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss and went to go get ready.

The three finished their breakfast in almost complete silence. After helping her mother clear away the dishes, Kylie went upstairs and got dressed, then headed outside with her data pad to work on some homework that one of her teachers had assigned. There was a community gazebo located right next to their house and she usually went over there to do her homework when it was warm enough outside.

About an hour later, Caden came walking over and sat down beside her. "What are you working on?"

"Homework for my Ancient Karovan class," Kylie answered, not even glancing up from her data pad.

"So, what do you think the big secret is?" he asked. Kylie shrugged in reply as she finished entering her last sentence on her data pad.

"I wonder if it has something to do with that woman in white," he mused aloud. Not being able to hold it in anymore, Kylie blurted out, "If there _is_ really a woman in white."

Caden frowned at her. "You don't believe me Kylie?" He sounded almost offended, Kylie inwardly kicked herself for not thinking before she had spoken. She did not reply, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to offend him any more by saying that he was the only one that was seeing this woman and had no real proof, other than words anyway.

Caden read the answer in her eyes and said, "I _saw _her Kylie, I can't believe that you don't believe me. I would not lie about this, you of all people should know that."

Kylie looked down, not able to meet her brother's eyes anymore, guilty that she had hurt his feelings. She knew that he was right, he had never lied to her about anything, but her brother's obsessiveness with this woman was hard to believe. "I do know that, but..." she trailed off as a bright flash close by caught her eye.

As the light faded from her vision, she saw, to her surprise, a woman dressed in white. She had long locks of beautiful golden blond hair that fell to her waist. There was no mistake about it, she was looking at the both of them with a smile and walking in their direction. She instantly knew what Caden had meant when he said that he did not feel threatened by her. As a matter of fact, her sudden appearance had made Kylie feel safe and protected. Both she and Caden sat transfixed as they watched the woman approaching them. She stepped up into the gazebo, her hands behind her back, and gazed at the two of them before speaking.

"Hello Caden, Kylie" she said nodding at each of them in turn as she said their names. "I guess you know that I have been watching you for the past few days," she told them with a warm smile. She still kept her hands behind her back as she talked. Neither of the siblings said anything, to afraid that she would disappear or something if they interrupted. "I did not mean to scare you, I was only trying to see if you were the ones I have been looking for," she continued, "and now, I am almost certain that you are." She pulled her hands out from behind her back and the siblings eyes were instantly drawn to the ring on her right hand. The large sapphire gem in it was glowing brightly. It was almost sparkling.

"Hey, that's what I saw the other day in the park!" Caden exclaimed. "It's the only reason I saw you, I saw it catch the sun light just right."

The woman in white smiled at him. "I have no doubt that you saw me, but this sapphire did not just simply catch the light that day, just like it is not now," she said motioning her hand towards the roof of the gazebo.

"You mean, it's _glowing_?" Kylie asked skeptically.

The woman nodded and slid the ring off her finger, setting it in the upturned palm of her hand for both of them to see. "This is a special ring, but it is not the ring itself that is important, it is the stone as you may tell. You see, the way that this gem works is that it will light up or glow when it is near the one to whom it belongs or one of the other stones."

Kylie perked up. "You mean, there are other stones?" The woman simply closed her eyes and nodded with a grin. Then elaborated, "There were once several, but I only know of two to be in existence now. Almost all of the Protectors are gone and the stones that they guarded have never been located...except for one."

Caden stared at the woman while he started to figure everything out. "So you are a Protector...of the stone, the sapphire?" She nodded. "I am the last," she told them grimly.

"But I thought that you knew of two that were in existence?" Kylie questioned impatiently.

The woman looked at her before answering. "Two stones, yes, but the last remaining Protector other than myself died years ago. The other stone is nearby though, I can feel it's presence."

"Wait," Caden said, he was still slowly dissecting all the information that was being thrown at them. "You said that the gem only glows when it is near the one to whom it belongs...or something like that, right?" he asked slowly with a contemplative look on his face.

The woman tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled at him. "You are on the right track Caden, keep going," she prompted.

Caden had a look of utter surprise on his face as he asked, "Then that means...that Kylie and I are...that means that the stone belongs to us?" Kylie threw her brother a shocked look as what he was saying sunk in.

"Very good Caden, you figured it out, as I knew you would," the woman told him still grinning. When she did not say anything more, Kylie jumped on Caden's train of thought.

"So, you mean he's right, the stone belongs to us?" Kylie asked.

"Actually Kylie, the stone I believe, truly belongs to Caden. That is why he noticed it's presence. He felt it, sensed it. He was drawn to it, and inevitably, to me as well, it's Protector," she informed them. "And, if I am correct, if you are the rightful owner, then you Caden will be able to take the gem out of my ring without any trouble." She held out the hand with the ring in it, offering it to Caden. Caden suddenly was not quite sure that he believed her. He didn't react to the offer at all, just stayed where he was. Kylie was silently watching her brother and the woman without a word. Noticing his hesitance, the woman coaxed, "Go on, it will not harm you. If you are not it's rightful owner then it will simply stay a ring and you will not be able to remove the sapphire."

Caden finally, timidly reached toward her hand and picked up the ring. He grabbed the back of the ring with his left hand and pulled on the gem with his right. To his amazement, he felt it budge, then slide right out of it's setting easily.

He immediately felt a rush of different feelings, senses he guessed. He was aware of almost all of his surroundings, it was very hard to explain, but he understood it perfectly. It was as if his senses were bumped up by several levels, he even heard his sister's unspoken question. He would not have know that it was unspoken if he had not been looking at her face at the time. '_Are you alright, Caden?_'

Frowning at her, he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine Kylie." She gave him a wide-eyed look. "Caden...I didn't...say that out loud," she told him.

Caden looked at the woman. She had tears in her eyes and was proudly beaming at him. He now understood her more than he had before; and he knew why she had tears in her eyes without her having to tell them. She had fulfilled her own destiny, she had protected the sapphire gem until she had found it's rightful owner. She had succeeded. He grinned at her, there was so much that he wanted to say, but he could only sum it up with two words. "Thank you," he told her softly.

Kylie was still trying to catch up. "I don't understand. What exactly happened? Did that give you extra powers or something?" she asked seriously, frowning at her brother.

Instead of him answering her question, the still unnamed woman, spoke up. "It did not give him powers exactly, it more...enhanced some of his abilities, I guess you could say. These are abilities that Caden already had, the sapphire gem just amplifies them."

"But I have never heard Kylie's thoughts before," Caden piped up, still getting used to being more aware of everything around him.

"That is an ability that you have not fully developed yet," the woman explained. "This is only the beginning, you will figure out all of the strengths and weaknesses of your abilities and they will grow as you learn how to use them." She glanced at Kylie as well as she spoke.

Kylie raised her eyebrows as she realized that the woman was telling all this to her as well. "Why are you looking at me, Caden is the one with the gem." She looked back and forth between the two confused as if she may have somehow been mistaken, then she looked at the gem still in Caden's hand. It was no longer glowing brightly like it had been before he had taken it from the ring, instead it now looked almost like a regular sapphire.

"As I said before, there is another gem in existence, and it is here, on KO-35," the woman explained. "Caden will know where to find it, well, since his abilities are underdeveloped he will at the least be able to sense it when it is near anyway. But both of you will recognize it when you see it."

Caden and Kylie looked at each other and Caden picked up on another of Kylie's thoughts. '_I wonder if this has anything to do with whatever dad knows that he thinks has to do with us._' Coming back to reality, Caden realized that it was almost dusk and their dad should be home by now. "Um," he started, he didn't know what to say. He did not want to leave this Protector after she had been so kind to them, even though they did not understand a lot of what she had told them. They could not just leave her, he decided. "Kylie and I have to get home, we are supposed to have a family meeting tonight. You are welcome to come with us." He really hoped that she would agree to come with them, he had no idea how he would explain all of this to his parents otherwise. Instead she shook her head. "I can not intrude upon your family."

Kylie shook her head. "You would _not_ be intruding, our parents have dealt with a lot of unbelievable stuff in the past. Please, you should come," she told her sincerely, stretching out her hand to the woman's.

The woman nodded and gently took her hand, standing with the siblings, but when she went to move her feet, she stumbled a little. Caden and Kylie instantly reached out to her instinctively. "Are you okay?" Kylie asked her, her voice full of worry.

She nodded. "I will be alright, the sapphire holds a great strength and I am now feeling the weaknesses of being without it," she told them. "I will recover though," she added quickly as Caden moved to hand her the gem, "that belongs to you."

He hesitated for a minute, then put the sapphire in his pocket. Then he led the way out of the gazebo and set off for the sibling's home.

A/N: Wow what a convoluted mess this is becoming! I hope that this made some sort of logical sense, I kept getting hit with bad writer's block toward the end of the chapter and finally just let go with my imagination. Please review and let me know if it was comprehendable or not. Current word count: 11,732


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still not mine, except Caden, Kylie, Gabriella and anyone else that you don't recognize.

A/N: Warning: Extremely long conversation ahead. Hope you enjoy! ;)

**GinaStar: **_Yay! I'm so glad that it made sense. I didn't read through it when I got done writing it so I wasn't really sure, but I'm glad that it wasn't confusing. Thanks for your review and I hope you like the next chapter! _

**Phantom Rogue:**_ Yay! I'm glad you like it! I will (write faster) if you will. ;)_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 5

When Caden, Kylie, and their new friend, known only to them as the Protector reached their house, both of their parents were home, as well as their aunt and uncle. The four adults had been having a quiet conversation in the living room when the three of them walked in. Caden caught a little piece of what they were saying, or were they thinking it? He had not quite figured that ability out yet and without seeing their faces to tell if their lips were moving, it was hard to tell. After he heard what they had actually said though, he knew that they were speaking out loud.

"Do you think we should call the others?"  
"No, we can't, we're not as young as we used to be Andros. They have lives; families now...just like us."  
"But we've got to do something Ash."

They immediately stopped when they noticed that Caden and Kylie had come in and then quickly stood when they noticed that the kids weren't the only ones that had come in. Zhane actually fell into a fighting stance before bluntly asking, "Who are you?"

The woman calmly straightened as best as she could, trying not to let her weakness show and replied, "I am one of the Protectors. It is alright," she said looking at Zhane, "I will not harm you."

Zhane relaxed a little while Karone became more skeptical. "How do we know that you are who you say you are? The Protectors were hunted down and destroyed years ago, while I was still Astronema. Dark Specter said that they had all been destroyed.

The woman looked straight into Karone's eyes, not in a threatening way, more in a truthful way. "At that time I was known to everyone as a Keeper of Prophecy," she paused and wavered a little, steadying herself by stretching her arms out in front of her. Karone, being the closest, stepped out and grabbed her arm, giving her a worried look. "Are you alright?" she asked. The others had stepped forward as well and were now awaiting the woman's answer.

Kylie walked over to the woman and gently grabbed her other arm. "You should sit down," she said, giving her aunt a look silently asking for help. Karone understood and helped Kylie get the woman to the sofa. She sat down with a sigh and smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

Kylie sat down beside her on the sofa, but Karone, still not totally convinced, stayed standing with her arms crossed in front of her. The other adults moved forward to flank Karone and Caden walked up to stand by their side.

The woman let out a sigh as they all stood looking at her. "I guess I should start at the beginning, huh?" After a brief pause, she continued. "I am Gabriella. When I was very young, I was told what my destiny held. A very wise man told me that I was destined to be a Keeper of Prophecy; that I would one day be witness to a very important prophecy. A prophecy so important that I would have to protect it with my life. Only a few years later, the wise man's words became true.

"I heard a prophecy foretelling your destiny," she said holding her hands out to the adults, "which, I see, worked out just as it was predicted," she told them with a smile. "Then," she continued, "I witnessed yet another prophecy, this was the one that I would have to risk my life to keep it from evil's ears, as I soon found out."

Ashley and Andros kept throwing knowing looks in each other's direction as things started to fall into place in their minds. This must have been the other Keeper that the old dying man had spoke of, only he thought that she would not make it and the rangers had believed him. They never really gave the remaining Keeper much thought after that, they had been trying to decipher all that the old man had told them.

You could see the exact time that Zhane made the connection that Andros and Ashley had already discovered by the changing looks on his face. It went from slightly skeptical to a look of surprise in seconds, you could almost see an invisible light bulb turn on over his head. "Wait," he said looking at the woman, "did you travel with another Keeper for a while? An old man? About sixteen years or so ago?"

Caden and Kylie exchanged curious glances. That was about a year and a half before Caden had been born, while their parents were still rangers. Ashley noticed their curiosity and said, "Caden, Kylie," she waited until they looked up at her before continuing, "how about you two go on upstairs for a few minutes." It was more of a command than a question.

Caden looked at his father and replied in a flat voice, "You said that you would tell us everything that you knew tonight." Andros let out a sigh and glanced at Ashley. "I did tell them that we would Ash," he told her sounding almost apologetic.

"They are just kids Andros, our kids!" she yelled at him. He looked down, avoiding her eyes. It hurt him to have to go against Ashley, but parts of the prophecy were already coming true, and if Caden and Kylie were the ones that the prophecy spoke of, then he felt that they should know about it so that they could be prepared for what was to come.

Ashley gave the siblings a look that said that they had better listen and go on upstairs. Sighing, Caden said, "Fine! Come on Kylie," he spoke a little more calmly to his sister than his mother.

Kylie glanced over at Gabriella and then started to stand. Gabriella reached for her hand, stopping her, and looked at Ashley and the others. "I do not wish to intrude," she said slowly, "but I think that they deserve to know their fates. They are already wiser than even they themselves know, and I am sure that they can handle the truth about what their destiny holds."

Caden and Kylie both looked at their mother for an answer. Finally, defeated, she nodded. Kylie sat back down beside Gabriella and Caden walked over to sit beside Kylie. Taking their cue, the four adults followed suit and found seats around the room.

Once everyone was settled in, Gabriella spoke up once more. Looking at Zhane, she said, "Now, to answer your question Zhane, I did travel with an old Keeper, his name was Mathias." A sad, fond look came upon her face as she told them about him. "We found each other when we were both trying to escape from some of Dark Specter's minions. We decided to travel together for a short time until it became too dangerous to stay together. When we felt the last Protector other than ourselves pass on, we split up and set off to find you. I was to go to another planet and send out a distress signal, but as I was leaving the planet, Dark Specter's armies found us. Mathias risked his life for me so that I could get off of the planet," she paused and looked down at the floor, closing her eyes. "I felt him go," she whispered.

Kylie reached out and placed her hand on top of Gabriella's hand, giving her a soft sad smile when she looked up. She reached up with her other hand and brushed away a tear, then looked up at the rest of them. "I am sorry, I have not thought about that in a long time."

The atmosphere in the room had gone from exciting to somber. Everyone felt sorry for this woman's burden. Ashley looked up at Gabriella's apology and Kylie was surprised to see tears in her mother's eyes. She shook her head and said, "Don't be sorry." She took a breath and looked as if she was going to say more but paused and glanced away instead. After a few minutes, she looked back at the woman and said, "I am sorry, I should not have snapped earlier, I--," she stopped when the woman held up her hand. She did not say anything, just shook her head slowly as if to say 'do not worry about it'.

Karone waited until Gabriella had composed herself again before asking, "So, if you _were_ a Keeper, then how did you _become_ a Protector?" Her tone was not mean or accusing this time, but simply curious.

"Well," Gabriella started, "when I reached the other planet, it was not exactly the calm, peaceful place that I was looking for to hide out in. There was a battle going on there as well. I stayed hidden as best I could but was still hit by stray enemy fire. They never noticed me. When they left, I went to check for any survivors and found a young woman, much like myself. She was nearly dead when I checked on her, but she reached out to me and instantly knew that I was a Keeper. She put her hand in mine and said, 'Please, protect it. You are the only one that can now.' and then her eyes slowly closed and I felt her hand slip from mine as she passed on. When I looked down at my hand, I realized that she had placed a sapphire ring into it. I put it on and understood exactly what I had to do."

Andros leaned forward a little in the chair he was sitting in and asked, "And what was that? What _did_ you have to do?"

She paused a little before answering, "I was to find the gem's rightful owner and give it to him, but do all in my power to protect it until I found him. I did find him and he now has it in his possession," she said turning her head to look at Caden.

It took everyone a few minutes to take in the implication of what Gabriella had just said. Caden just sat there looking around the room at his parents and his aunt and uncle hoping that they would be accepting of him having the stone. He had no idea how they would react to this information and had been really stressing over them finding out.

Ashley was the first to figure it out. She slowly turned to look at Caden with questioning eyes and, after a few minutes, he nodded and nervously reached into his pocket. This was all it took for the others to understand what Gabriella had been talking about.

"So are you saying," Andros started, looking at Gabriella, "that the gem's rightful owner is...Caden?" He did not sound angry, just amused and shocked.

Gabriella threw a glance at Andros, acknowledging that she had heard his question, then turned her gaze back to Caden to watch him pull the sapphire out of his pocket. He slowly opened his hand to show all of them that he indeed had it and once again looked nervously around the room seeking approval. His mother still had not uttered a word since she asked him without words if the sapphire was his, and his Aunt Karone had an odd look on her face that Caden could not quite decipher. His uncle, however, was smiling and when Caden's gaze fell on him, he gave him a thumbs up. '_Well, at least I have someone on my side_,' he thought to himself.

Picking up on Caden's nervousness, Gabriella spoke up, addressing the whole room. "Is this a bad thing? You do not all seem happy about Caden being the owner of the sapphire gem."

Caden's eyes fell on his mother when Gabriella got done speaking. She was not looking at him now. Now her eyes were on her husband and she shook her head when Andros looked at her. "Ash," he said softly.

"No," she said shaking her head. "Andros, they can't be, the gem does not necessarily mean anything. Caden is only fourteen--"

"Nearly fifteen," Andros interrupted. "Ash, it is their destiny and no matter what we do, we can not change it. Just like our destiny was."

Ashley sniffled a little and Caden noticed that she was crying. "How can you say that Andros? What if something awful happens, what if they...," she drifted off and looked away from him, wiping at her tears.

Andros got up and walked over to her. He sat down beside her and pulled her to him with a hug. "They will be okay, Ash," he whispered softly. "It will all work out in the end, just like ours did." He softly rubbed circles into her back as he held her, trying to comfort her. After a few minutes, she got up and went to her and Andros' room, Andros following behind slowly. As he passed Caden though, he patted his shoulder and, when Caden glanced up, gave him an accepting grin. Caden grinned back and then looked at his aunt, who still had an odd look on her face. "Aunt Karone?" he asked.

She slowly brought her eyes to his and grinned a little. "Yes?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Caden asked. He looked over at his sister and saw that she was staring just as intently at their aunt as Karone had been at Caden and Gabriella. He knew that she would dearly want their aunt's approval, and, thinking about it himself, he did not know what they would do without her support. He did not really know what all this even meant yet, but he was not sure that they could do whatever the task is without their family's support.

"Well," Karone started. "I think that both your mother and your father have good points. You are both really young to be taking on a big destiny, but weather we like it or not, I do not think that we could do anything about it. I think that the only ones who can do anything about it is you two," she told him looking at both siblings.

"So," Kylie said nervously, softly, "do we have your approval then?"

Karone smiled at them. "You two will always have my approval, no matter what happens." Kylie was so happy that she jumped off the couch and ran over to hug Karone. Karone put her arms around her, returning the hug and told her, "I am just worried for you."

All of a sudden, Kylie felt a weird feeling course through her. She pulled back from her aunt and turned to look at her brother with a frown. He had an odd look on his face also and looked down at the sapphire in his hand when it started to glow.

"Kylie?" Karone asked worriedly. Following her gaze, her eyes widened when she saw the sapphire glowing and steadily getting brighter. "Caden? What is going on?"

Caden did not reply but turned his gaze to Gabriella. She did nothing, and only looked up when Andros came walking back into the room with Ashley following slowly behind. Her eyes were still puffy and red but she had composed herself. She turned to Caden and reached out to grab his hands, but stopped when she saw the sapphire glowing brightly. "What's happening?" she asked curiously. Then she turned to Andros and caught his eye. He gave her a small smile then turned to Gabriella and opened his right hand, palm up. In it was a small emerald green pendant that was glowing brightly. "I take it that this is one of those gems as well?" he said, turning it into a question as he finished.

Gabriella merely smiled and looked at Caden and then Kylie. "Is it?" she finally asked Kylie with raised eyebrows. Kylie knew what she was talking about, she had felt the gem's presence probably as soon as her father had picked it up. Maybe it had to be touched for it to be felt, or something like that, she wondered.

Her father turned to her and held out his hand, waiting for her answer. She nodded with a smile and replied, "Yeah, I...I think it is." Then, throwing her gaze back to Gabriella, asked, "Wait...do you mean...is it mine? I mean, is that why it is glowing, why I can feel it?"

Gabriella's smile grew bigger as she nodded. "This is the other gem that I was telling you about. It is yours should you chose to take it."

Throwing a look over his shoulder, Andros walked over to Kylie and held out his hand. Kylie stood and gave her father an unsure look. He only gave her a smile and said, "This is your choice Kylie, but I want you to know that no matter what you chose, your mother and I will still love you and be there for you. No matter what," he repeated.

Kylie smiled and reached out to take the gem. Another weird feeling ran through her as she closed her hand around the emerald. She did not really know what it was or how to explain it, but she did know that she could feel exactly what her brother was feeling and could hear his thoughts as well.

When the rush that came with grabbing the emerald wore off slightly, she looked at her father, who was grinning at her, and gave him a hug. Ashley made her way over to them and, giving Kylie a tap on the shoulder, whispered with teary eyes, "I'm sorry, baby. I did not mean that I do not think that you are worthy of this, I am just scared for you." Kylie merely reached her arm out and pulled her mother into the hug as well, saying, "I know mom." Then, over her mother's shoulder, she looked at Caden and, in her mind, said _'Come on Cade.' _He looked up at her with a small smile and walked over to them and completed the hug between his sister and his mother. They all stood there for a minute or so, and then, slowly, broke up. Kylie sat back down by her aunt and Caden turned to go back to his seat when his mother grabbed his hand. "Cade?" When he turned to face her she said, "I'm so sorry, I should have known that you would know what was going on. I'm sorry that we," she sighed and closed her eyes. Opening them again, she finished, "that _I_, wanted to keep that from you."

Caden shook his head. "No mom, it's okay, I understand why you didn't want us to know. You were only trying to protect us, but this is our destiny now...and we can't turn away from it," he said turning to look at Kylie. She nodded in agreement and glanced at her mother. Ashley nodded in reply and then sighed. "Well, I will help you fulfill your destiny in any way that I can then," she told them smiling. Caden pulled her into another brief hug and then went and sat back down.

Once they were all seated again, Caden spoke up once more. "So what exactly does this prophecy say about us?"

"Well," Gabriella started, "the prophecy says that an unknown evil will come to power after a long stretch of peace and that two siblings, born to those of great power, will hold the key to destroying this unknown evil, even though they may not know that they possess it."

Caden frowned and looked at his sapphire, still resting in his hand. "Do you think that the key to destroying this evil lies in our gems, then?" he asked Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed as she looked at him. "Alas, I do not know. I only know what the prophecy foretells, I do not know what it all means. Just like you, I can only guess. I am sorry." she told him.

"Well then, what about this 'unknown evil'?" Caden continued, directing the question at his father this time.

Andros swallowed and looked at Ashley, then Karone and Zhane before turning back to Caden to answer. "There is someone, we do not know who yet, that is breaking criminals out of prisons all over the universe. Most of these are monsters of the worst sort that were somehow not destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Aquitar is saying that these former prisoners are just escaping and vanishing into thin air somehow. They can't get any readings on their where-abouts at all. They are warning all past ranger teams to be on the lookout for any of these monsters, and that they might strike at any time."

Kylie had a slightly confused look on her face as she asked quietly, "So did you know about our destiny, about this prophecy?" She looked from her father to her mother to her aunt and uncle. All of them except for her aunt had guilty looks on their faces.

Sighing, Andros finally spoke up. "Years ago, when we were all still rangers, we got a distress signal from a distant planet. When we got there, there was only an old man," he paused and looked at Gabriella, "a Keeper." Gabriella nodded in reply and he continued. "He had been through a long hard fight and was nearly dead when we found him. He barely told us of the prophecy and then passed on. We never knew what exactly it meant, only that the siblings would be 'born to power', to one of us.

"That is where we got that gem," he said pointing toward the gem still in Kylie's hand. "When the Keeper disappeared, it was all that was left on the ground. I picked it up, thinking that maybe it held a clue to what the prophecy meant, but I have not thought about it in years." He stopped when the town siren sounded throughout the town.

Caden jumped up and looked at his father. "Dad, what is that?"

"It is the city-wide monster alarm," he said with wide eyes. "Everybody get down!" Andros barely had time to yell before a big explosion nearby shook the walls of their house.

A/N: So what'd ya think? Does it still make sense? I hope you liked it! Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still not mine sadly, but Caden and Kylie, this 'new evil guy', and Gabriella are all figures made up by my imagination.

**bRaInWaVe: **_Yeah, it turned out alot longer than I thought, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it. :D_

**GinaStar: **_I think that you are one of my biggest fans on this. ::hugs:: Thank you for all your support, I really do appreciate it! I'm so glad you are liking it and hope you enjoy this one._

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 6

After the big quake from the explosion nearby, everyone in the room stood back up and all eyes were on Andros. He immediately took charge and, just like in the old days, started barking out orders to the others. "Caden, Kylie, you two stay here with your aunt Karone," he said looking pointedly at Karone, who nodded. "Zhane do you have your morpher with you?" he asked glancing at his best friend and brother-in-law.

Zhane nodded. "Yeah, I have had it with me ever since we heard rumor of all this starting up," he told him holding out his digi-morpher.

Andros turned to Ashley and asked, "Are you up for this?"

She held up her own morpher and sighed, slowly nodding once. "Let's go."

Andros, Zhane, and Ashley headed for the door. Andros stopped and turned at the last minute to look at Gabriella. "Thank you, for all that you have done. We appreciate all the guidance you have bestowed upon us...and Caden and Kylie," he told her with a smile. No matter how crazy the situation, Andros was ever the polite one and always seemed to pick up on customs and traditions easily. Even down to the way they spoke.

Gabriella smiled and bowed her head forward in acknowledgment. Andros turned and quickly rushed out the door, Zhane and Ashley close behind him.

Caden sighed as soon as the door closed. "So what now?" he asked the room as a whole.

Karone looked in his direction and answered, "Well, now we wait for your mom and dad and Zhane to do what they do best; protect the innocent."

"But if _we_," he pointed to himself and Kylie, "are the ones in the prophecy, then why do we have to stay here? There has got to be some way that we can help, right?" he asked throwing a questioning look at Gabriella.

She had an odd look on her face as she answered. "They are only trying to protect you. Soon they, and the both of you, will know and understand why you are the destined ones, and you will figure out what it is that will defeat this evil...only time will tell," she finished cryptically.

Karone gave her an awkward look as she approached her and asked, "Do you know what is going to happen?"

Gabriella did not lose any of her composure as she looked Karone in the eye. "I do not necessarily know all of what is going to happen or when it will happen, but some things are revealed to me as time goes by," she told her.

Karone frowned. "So, you do know _something_ then, right?" She was getting ominously closer to Gabriella as she spoke and faint purple sparks erupted from the fingertips on her right hand in warning.

Gabriella took a deep breath, which turned into a sigh, and answered. "I do know a lot about what will happen, but I can not tell you or anyone else that would have anything to do with it," she said glancing at the siblings for a second, then, looking back, continued, "the full contents of the prophecy. If I did, it could change it's outcome. I am sorry," she told them sincerely.

Karone backed away a little and let out a soft sigh. "I figured you would say something like that. Just please, tell me that Zhane, Andros, and Ashley will be alright?"

Gabriella's neutral look turned somber as her gaze shifted from Karone to Caden and Kylie. She said nothing, but her silence said it all. Karone's eyes went wide as she turned to Caden and Kylie. "You two stay here, and I **mean** it! I am going to go see if they need any help.**" **There was a note of panic mixed with seriousness in her voice that the siblings had almost never heard before and that by itself kept them in their place...until she was gone at least.

With Karone now gone, the room was eerily quiet. Both Caden and Kylie were getting extremely worried. Caden threw his sister a look when he heard her in his head. _'Caden, we __**have**__ to go help them.' _She was still facing the door that her aunt had gone through but her thoughts continued._ 'I don't know how or what we can do, but we can not just stay here. Something bad is happening...'_ Her thought trailed off and she looked almost on the verge of tears when she finally turned her head to look at her brother. He knew that they would not be staying put for much longer, his worry was also mounting rapidly.

He stepped forward, toward his sister and put his arm around her comfortingly, then looked at Gabriella and asked, "Are they in trouble?" Gabriella's look had not changed since Karone's last question and she still did not say anything more. Getting very aggravated, Caden next words nearly came out as begging. "_Please_! Just tell us...are they in trouble?"

Gabriella's expression softened and she let out a sigh. When she looked at them she had tears in her eyes. "I am sorry," was all she said.

Kylie instantly drew in a quick breath and stood with her hand over her mouth in shock, worry written all over her face. Caden tugged on her shoulder slightly and told her telepathically, _'Come on Kylie. You were right, we have got to go help them.' _At his words Kylie snapped out of it and lead the way out the door.

They rushed toward the park, Gabriella following along behind slowly, and heard more than saw a battle going on _very_ nearby in the park. As they got closer though, the sounds of fighting started to die down and they did not hear much of anything, until...

"Andros!"

"Ashley...NO!!"

As they got closer, they saw Ashley, demorphed and being held by several metal clad beings that kind of resembled quantrons. Andros was on his knees, also demorphed, in front of a very evil-looking man and there were several metal-clad beings holding him as well. Zhane's prone form was face-down on the ground, demorphed and seemingly unconscious, a lot closer to them than Ashley and Andros.

Karone was standing behind a tree not far from them, assessing the situation. A purple energy lit her fingertips as she watched the metal things pull Ashley over to stand directly in front of their leader, right beside Andros. As the man reached out to touch Ashley's face, that was the absolute last straw for Karone. She stepped around the tree and shot a violet energy blast in the man's direction. In her haste, and in trying to miss Ashley and Andros, her blast went a little too far off to the side, missing the man completely.

Both Andros and Ashley quickly turned their heads' in her direction, and so did the man who was capturing them. His face was badly scarred and his shoulder length dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed all in black and held a sword in his right hand, which they could now see was pointed directly at Andros' chest.

Karone started to work up some energy once again to throw at the man in black but stopped when he stepped closer to Andros and grabbed him by the collar, holding his sword to his throat. "Ah, ah, ah," he told her. "You don't want to lose your brother now do you?"

Karone immediately relented, throwing an evil glare at the dark-looking man and letting her hands fall to her sides.

The man smiled and his deep voice boomed, "That is what I thought. Now, how about a little of mine?" He released Andros and turned to face Karone sheathing his sword as he did so. Karone braced herself for whatever was to come but it did no good. This guy was incredibly fast. He grabbed his side arm and fired on Karone faster than she could even blink. She threw herself out of the way but was still nicked by one of the shots to her right shoulder.

Kylie could not take it anymore. Running past her brother and the bushes that they were hiding behind, she screamed out, "No! Aunt Karone!"

Caden saw it coming before it even happened. As his sister ran out to their aunt, the evil man turned toward her. She was too worried about her aunt to realize what was happening and did not see him draw his weapon back up to fire again. Caden was frozen to the spot. He wanted to call out to his sister, to stop her, or somehow stop him from firing, but he could not bring himself to do anything for some reason.

Time seemed to slow down as the man fired his weapon. Finally, Caden closed his eyes and called out a warning as loudly as he could to Kylie telepathically, desperately hoping that she would hear him. She stopped and turned toward him. _'Kylie, get down now!'_ he told her. She frowned and turned to look at the man who was firing on her. Then she froze. _'KYLIE!' _he yelled in his mind. He was surprised when he heard his voice yelling her name out loud as well. She still stood frozen, unchanged. The shot was going to hit her, it was too close now, and there was nothing that he could do.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind him, but he was too transfixed on what was going on in front of him to even turn his head to look. Seconds later, it had to have been only milliseconds in reality though, Gabriella appeared with a bright flash right in front of Kylie and fell to the ground as the blast hit her squarely in the chest. "No!" Kylie cried as she knelt down next to Gabriella.

The man turned toward Caden with an evil smirk and then turned and said something to his followers. Caden did not hear what he said, but seconds later, he rushed forward as the man disappeared...with his parents in tow.

Not knowing what to do now, he slowly walked over to Kylie, who was doing her best to hold Gabriella, tears running slowly down her face. Karone had gotten back up and was making her way over to her as well. As Caden got closer, he could hear Kylie talking softly and incoherently to the woman in her arms. It was mostly mixed questions that the woman could not answer, but Kylie was not really looking for answers she just wanted more than anything for the woman not to die. Caden could feel it, feel all of his sister's emotions all at once and tears sprung into his own eyes as he knelt down next to her.

Gabriella turned her gaze upon him and smiled sadly. "It is okay, this was my destiny. This is how I am supposed to go. Please, do not cry for me, you have so much ahead of you, so much that you will accomplish." She paused and coughed a little closing her eyes, then tried to catch her breath. Deciding that it would be easier, she reached out to the siblings telepathically. '_Caden, Kylie. Listen to me,' _she told them in their minds,_ 'Your journey will be long and arduous, but you will have to trust in each other. You will both face many obstacles, some of them together and some apart, but together you will over come them.' _She paused and opened her eyes looking at both of them, then she continued,_ 'I am greatly sorry that your first obstacle has come so soon, and very well might be one of the hardest, but please just remember to trust in each other. You will get through this...and conquer this...together.' _With those final words, her voice faded from their minds and she slowly relaxed in Kylie's arms. Karone was sitting next to them now and reached up and gently closed Gabriella's eyes, lightly pulling them down with her fingers. "You were a protector to the end," she whispered out loud, her own emotions starting to get to her.

The three of them drew back slightly as the Protector's body started to glow. It got brighter and brighter until they could not see a thing, blinding them. Then, with a flash, the brightness was gone, and so was the great Protector, the one who had given her life to protect them, Gabriella.

Caden, Kylie, and their aunt sat in silence for a few minutes, quietly mourning their friend, their Protector. A noise from nearby broke the sad silence and the three of them looked over to see Zhane standing up and moving slowly in their direction. Karone stood and met him halfway and helped him over to where the siblings still sat.

One look at everyone's faces told Zhane that something horrible had happened after he had been knocked out by that creep that was attacking. He almost did not want to even ask what he had missed because he knew that there were three faces that were not there. Two of them he cared dearly for and the other he had only met that day but since she had been a great help in explaining things that they had all wondered about for years, he was worried for her. His eyes swept over the two children, still looking half in shock over something, and met Karone's. She knew instantly that he did not know what had transpired while he was out and summarized the details for him. "Gabriella," she said softly in answer to his unasked question. "She materialized in front of Kylie and took a shot that was not meant for her." She looked down as she finished in a voice barely above a whisper, "She didn't make it."

Zhane moved forward and pulled her into a hug. When she pulled away, he wiped her tears and asked, "Andros and Ashley?"

Karone's sad, somber look immediately turned to one of anger and frustration. "That creep took them and disappeared after he shot at Kylie." She turned slightly toward where the man had been before and Zhane saw a small spot of blood on the right shoulder of Karone's shirt. "You are hurt," he stated, reaching out to her. She turned to face him again and glanced down at her shoulder while reaching up to touch it gingerly. "The blaster fire only grazed it, I'll be fine," she assured him. He frowned at her but then relented, he knew that if she was really hurting then she would let him know.

He stepped away from her and watched as Caden helped his sister up and then turned to face him. His eyes still had some remnants of unshed tears but he seemed to be holding it together well. He let out a sigh and asked softly, "So, what do we do now?"

Everyone turned toward Caden. It seemed to be the question on everyone's minds, but also the one that no one wanted to answer. Finally, Zhane spoke up. "Well, we regroup," he said simply. "And then we go after that creep and get your parents back." He paused and then told them, "Come on, let's get back to the house and we will work on figuring all this out." They all followed his lead back toward the siblings' house.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to get this up, I got sick two Thursdays ago and am still hoarse from it. Sadly my being sick also swiped alot of my inspiration to keep going and now I am 10,215 words behind the daily average. I got a huge inspiration boost today (yesterday now) and got this chapter written. I'm still going to try for this even though the chances are slim, so keep rooting for me, I can use all the encouragement I can get. Official count now: 18,124.

Also, if you have any ideas or would be interested in helping me out with figuring out where this thing is going, please, please, send them my way. I am running out of ideas quickly and I have no clue where this is going next. If you have any, feel free to hit me up on hotmail. My address is in my profile and I'm almost always on. Anyway, that's enough of me rambling. I hope you liked the update! Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not being creative this time, I'm using it all on my story. Power Rangers ain't mine ya'll. lol (Yeah I'm a country girl)

**bRaInWaVe:** _Kylie's not stupid, she just really cares about her aunt. Glad you liked the chapter!_

**Charmedfan90: **_Like I said before, it's no problem, it just makes me happy that you really want to read it. Thanks::hugs::_

**GinaStar:**_ Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're still liking it. :D_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 7

Caden and Kylie were sitting at the dining room table waiting for their aunt and uncle to rejoin them so that they could figure out what they were going to do. Zhane had gone to call the council to see if they knew anything more and to inform them of what he could tell them about what had just happened, and Karone had gone upstairs to get some bandages for her injury.

Kylie had not spoken since she had called out to her aunt in the park. She sat in silence with a sorrowful look on her face. Caden was at a loss for words for her. He did not know what to say to her, or if there was _anything_ that he could say to make things any easier to deal with for that matter.

They both sat quietly until Karone came back into the kitchen with the first aid kit from upstairs. Kylie immediately stood and went to help her aunt clean her wounded shoulder. Since the injury was on the back of her shoulder, more on her shoulder blade, she would need some help.

Karone's shoulder may have only been grazed by the shot, but it had bled a fair amount of blood through her shirt. She pulled her over shirt off, leaving her light purple tank top that she had on under it, making the wound easier to get to. She hissed a little when Kylie touched a warm wet cloth to it to clear away the blood.

Kylie sighed. "Aunt Karone, this is worse than you made it out to be," she said softly in an aggravated tone.

Karone turned slightly, not disturbing Kylie's work. "Kylie, it is not that bad, it just - - " she cut off and inhaled sharply as Kylie went over the most sensitive part of the wound. Then, composing herself a little, finished, "...bled a little bit."

"Yeah, that sounds perfectly convincing," Caden replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Kylie shook her head a little and even grinned slightly as she finished cleaning her aunt's shoulder. Karone was as stubborn as her father was, and at times, she was much, much worse.

"Okay Aunt Karone, hold still, I am going to put the ointment on it," Kylie told her.

"And I thought I was the adult here," Karone muttered, rolling her eyes in such a way that made Caden laugh. She was picking up a lot of new things from their uncle, and this was a prime example of one of those things.

Zhane came walking in as Kylie was finishing up with the bandaging. "So Doctor Kylie, is my wife going to live?" he asked jokingly.

Kylie pulled away to look at her work and smiled approvingly. Transferring her gaze to her uncle, she replied grinning, "I think she will."

Kylie's grin slowly faded as her uncle began to speak again, this time about the call that he had just made to the council. Everything that had just happened in the park crashed back into place in her mind. Gabriella sacrificing herself for her, their parents being kidnapped and taken to who - knows - where, and the responsibility of this new destiny that had just fallen into her and her brother's lap. She was not even sure that she wanted to be a part of this. Yeah, she wanted more than anything to save her parents, but she was only twelve for goodness sakes! Just a kid. What was a kid, or two for that matter, going to do to help with the defeat of this guy? How were they supposed to be able to get rid of him when their parents, who were Power Rangers, could not stand up to him for even a single battle?

Kylie slowly focused back on what her uncle was telling them. "...told them about Ashley and Andros, they were not really surprised. Andros informed them of the prophecy at the meeting that he went to this morning, and, though he did not tell them everything, they figured out that it had something to do with you two. They said that they will inform the other League worlds of what we know and warn them about this guy."

"Do we even know who this guy is? Does he have a name I mean?" Caden asked. He had been paying a lot more attention to what his uncle had been saying than Kylie and seemed to want to know everything.

Zhane let out a frustrated sigh. "He never volunteered to tell us and we did not ask. So for right now, his name is still a mystery. But at least we know what he looks like, he will not slip through our fingers again."

"So," Kylie said in a quiet voice, finally speaking, "how do we save mom and dad?"

"We are going to get help, that's how. This prophecy thing may be about you two, but that does not mean that you will not have help." Zhane stopped and looked at Karone. "I think it is time to call the others, we are going to need all the help that we can get."

Karone nodded in agreement and acceptance and Zhane pulled out his digi - morpher, speaking into it. "Deca, patch me through to TJ, Carlos and Cassie." There was a slight pause and Kylie was starting to wonder if Deca had even heard him. Then, three voices simultaneously answered the link. "Hey guys, it's Zhane." The three on the other end, knowing that Zhane and Andros never made personal calls on their communicators, stayed silent as Zhane explained what was going on. He told them everything except for the prophecy itself.

"What can we do?" Carlos' voice asked as Zhane finished.

Zhane grimaced a little as he said the thing that he knew would be hard to suggest and even harder to get them to agree to. "I was hoping that you guys could help us out...ranger - wise. We still have the megaship to help us and - - "

"Zhane," came Cassie's soft voice, "do you realize what you are asking us?"

Zhane sighed, and replied softly, "Yes, I do Cassie. I know that you all have families, but Ashley and Andros are in trouble and if we do not help them soon..."

"Okay, I'm in," Cassie's voice said, convinced this time. "They are our family too, we have to help them."

"You are right Cass, I am in too," TJ said in agreement.

Zhane raised his eyebrows and asked, "Carlos?"

They heard a loud sigh from Carlos' end and then finally, "Yeah...I'll do it."

"Alright," Zhane said more relieved now that they agreed to help. "Is there a way that you guys could all get to Earth? Karone, Caden, Kylie, and I can be there in about a day."

There was silence for a few moments as two of the three tried to figure out if they could get to Earth in a day's time. Cassie and Carlos both lived on other worlds with their significant others and families. Cassie's voice came back first. "We can be there tonight if we need to be." Zhane nodded at the morpher in his hand. "I don't know if we can make it by tomorrow," Carlos told him after Cassie.

"Well, we can stop by Aquitar to pick you guys up on the way to Earth since it is in the same direction," Zhane told him.

"Okay, we'll be waiting," Carlos replied.

Zhane let out another relieved sigh. "Thanks again guys. We'll see you tomorrow." He cut the link after his friends acknowledged and said their goodbyes.

He slowly looked around the table and told them all, "Looks like we are going to Earth tomorrow."

A/N: I **can** dothis. I **will** make it to 50,000 words! I got hit with loads of inspiration last night and have been writing like crazy to catch up today. Big, big thanks to Starhawk for giving me permission to use a few of her characters. Hmm, probably should have put that in the disclaimer...well, Saryn, Aura, and Tessa will be appearing soon as the significant others of the rest of the team and they all belong to Starhawk. There, now it's been...disclaimed? Wow, I'm really using up all that creativity, lol. Meh, I'll do a better disclaimer (and author's note) on the next chapter...Review please!

---Current word count: 23,683


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Disney's. Random significant others that have yet to appear Starhawk's. Caden, Kylie, and a few others that come and go mine.

A/N: In a desperate attempt to catch up on my word count before time runs out, I had one of my characters break out in song. Hehe two songs actually. This is the short version without the songs, but the long version totally helped me out on word count. Current word count: 27,624

**Phantom Rogue: **_::hugs:: Thank you so much for the encouragement, it's helping alot. I'll be caught up soon, I'm zipping right through the twenties. :) And thanks for reading the latest chapter even though you had no clue what was going on. I hope that those other chapters load for you when you try to read them again, you missed some important stuff. Hope you like this one!_

**GinaStar:**_ Thank you so much! Your comment gave me a boost of inspiration to go and write. I had been kinda bummed and was having major doubts of being able to finish NaNo due to my falling so far behind, but just those few words made me go write. Thank you. :D_

**bRaInWaVe: **_Yay! I'm so glad that you liked it, and it was even a shorter chapter. :) My appologies in advance, this one is kinda on the longer side. Hope you enjoy!_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 8

Everyone was up early the next morning, and getting ready to head up to the megaship. Caden checked his pockets again to make sure that he still had his sapphire before he walked into the living room where his uncle was waiting for all of them. He had a bag over his shoulder packed with his clothes and other things that he would need for the trip and sat it down when he stepped up beside his uncle. He nodded frequently as Zhane went through a check list of things, making sure that Caden had packed it all and then stood silently waiting for his sister and aunt to rejoin them.

Zhane and Karone had decided to spend the night at the house with Caden and Kylie the night before. Karone was now over at her and Zhane's house, getting some things to take with them up to the megaship.

Within a few minutes, Kylie came slowly down the stairs with a moderately bigger bag than Caden's. It was so big that it seemed to be slowing her down because of it's weight.

"You didn't have to pack your entire room Ky," Caden told her as he chuckled softly.

"Here," Zhane said taking the bag from her hands. She gladly handed it over and sat down in one of the comfy chairs in the living room while she waited. "She's a girl, girls always pack almost double what guys would pack. It's just the way things are," Zhane told him as he set the pack down at his feet.

Zhane had told them the night before, after he had talked to the others and decided to go to Earth, that they would need to pack everything that they would need for a good while. At least a month he said. He told them that they would probably be on the megaship for a while and that they would most likely be living on it until they defeated this guy that had taken their parents, who was still nameless.

Finally Karone arrived, bogged down with two bags of her own, one for her and one for his Uncle Zhane, Caden assumed. "See," Zhane said motioning to Karone's load, "perfect example of what I was talking about."

Karone frowned at him and asked, "So, what _were_ you guys talking about?"

Zhane had a fiendish smile on his face as he replied, "How women always pack twice as much as men do."

Karone burst out laughing. "What are you talking about, this is all your stuff that you told me to get for you. Mine is right over there," she said pointing to a small shoulder bag in the corner. It was smaller than Caden's bag even, and he and his sister joined their aunt in laughing at their uncle.

Zhane huffed a sigh and quickly changed the subject, though they could all see the blush rising on his face. "Alright, so is everybody ready?" Zhane asked the room. Caden nodded, as did Kylie and their aunt replied with a "Yep, lets get going, your stuff is getting heavy."

Zhane glared half heartedly in Karone's direction, noticing that she was not going to let that drop, and raised his digi-morpher to his face. "Deca? We are ready to teleport."

Caden barely heard Deca's reply before white sparkles filled his vision. When they cleared away, he realized that they were in the work bay with the jump tubes.

He and Kylie had been on the megaship several times in the past. Their parents had taken them on a few trips to some nearby planets when they had to go to a meeting or something for the council or League. They, along with his Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone, were some of the highest recommended people in the league, well his father was anyway, but his mother usually went with him when he went off world. Because they were some of the highest recommended, they did not have much time to do any other off world traveling.

Caden and Kylie had never gone to Earth before. Though he had longed for it for nearly his whole life, he understood that his parents had very busy lives and that one day, somehow, he would get to go to Earth. Today would be that day. He only wished that it were for a better reason. He would not even get to enjoy his visit. He did not even know if he would get to go down at all once they arrived at Earth, Zhane had said that they were going to pick his other aunts and uncles up. Did that mean that they would teleport aboard just like he and the others had?

He picked up his bag and headed down the hall to the mega lift. He waited for his sister to join him in the lift before telling Deca to take them to mega deck five, where the personal rooms were. When they had ridden on the ship in times past, they shared a room because Kylie had been uncomfortable sleeping by herself in an unfamiliar place. This time though, they decided to take separate rooms. Kylie took their mom's old room and Caden took their dad's.

Caden went in and put his things down on the bed and then walked over to look at the desk on the far wall of the room. He hadn't been in this room as much as he had been in his mom's. When they all took the ship together, his mom and dad stayed in this room and he and Kylie in his mom's.

He scanned the various items on the desk. There were a lot of pictures from his parent's ranger days on there. There was a picture of his father and his aunt when they were at a very young age, two or three pictures of his mom and dad together taken years ago, a picture of Zhane and his father together, and a couple pictures of the whole team together. It was the last two pictures that Caden stopped to look at, the whole team, the rest of his aunts and uncles, the ones that they were on their way to get.

He had met them before. They had come to visit them on KO-35 several times, though it had been a long time since their last visit. They had all settled down on different planets and started their own families, therefore they did not have as much time to visit anymore.

The last that he had seen of any of them was when his Aunt Cassie and Uncle Saryn had come to visit with their two daughters, one about a year younger than Caden himself and one a few years younger than Kylie, who was very young at the time. But now, very soon, they would be seeing all of them again, and meeting a few cousins that he had yet to meet.

Caden smiled to himself, excited at the thought of seeing his distant family again. He wondered briefly if he would get to see his grandparents while they were on Earth, if he even got to go down. He silently scolded himself for hoping that he would get to spend time with them, this was not a social call, it was a very serious one. Sighing to himself, he glanced back at his stuff laying pell-mell on the bed where he had put it and then walked out into the hallway.

He went a few doors down to his sister's room and knocked on the door before entering. Kylie was sitting in the chair facing the small window, which was on the opposite side of the room from the door. She turned slightly when he entered and he realized that she was crying.

"Ky?" he asked walking over to her. She turned away from him, back toward the window. When he got close enough he saw that she was holding one of their mom's old stuffed bears. Their mom had told them once that she had wanted something from home to make the megaship more homey and less scary on her first few weeks on the megaship. So, she had brought that bear and it just ended up staying here.

Caden put his hand on his sister's shoulder and felt her slouch a little as she let out a quiet sob. "Hey," he said softly. Kylie slowly turned to look at him, tears still shining on her face. "Everything is going to be okay, we are going to beat this guy Ky. And we are going to get Mom and Dad back, I promise."

Kylie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped at her eyes, sniffling a little. "But what if we don't, what if we can't, what if --," she cut off abruptly as the reality of her own thoughts hit her. "What if we are already too late?" she whispered barely loud enough for Caden to hear. Her head dropped and she wiped at a few fresh tears that had started to fall.

"Kylie, listen to me," Caden said reaching out to grab her shoulders. She slowly raised her head to look up at him. "Don't think that way. This is our destiny remember, somehow we **will **get rid of this guy."

"But what about M--," Kylie started, but was cut off by her brother.

"Mom and Dad will be fine. They are rangers remember, they know how to take care of themselves," he assured her. "Besides," he added, "Dad won't let anything happen to Mom, you know that."

Kylie let out a chuckle that turned into a half sob. She reached out and wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him tightly. "I hope you are right," she whispered into his shoulder. Caden let out a small inaudible sigh as he thought to himself, '_me too.'_

He felt rather than heard Kylie laughing. Wondering what in the world could be so funny, he was about to ask her when she said, "I can hear you ya know." She pulled away from him slowly and wiped the rest of her tears.

"Yeah," Caden replied, "that's going to take some getting used to, I will have to watch what I think around you now." Kylie mock glared at him, making him laugh a little. "I'm just kidding Ky, you always know what I am thinking anyway," he told her. Her mock glare slowly turned into a smile then faded slightly as she said, "Thanks Cade."

"Hey, we have to stick together right? No matter what happens, just like Gabriella said."

Kylie nodded in agreement and Caden stood up. "So, um, I was going to head up to the bridge, want to come?"

Kylie looked down at the bear still in her hands, then got up and set it on the bed by her pillow. When she turned back to him she had a small grin on her face, "Yeah, let's go."

The two of them made their way to the bridge. They could hear their aunt and uncle's voices before they even entered the bridge though.

"...I am just saying that we should have some traveling tunes or something. I can not believe that we never thought of that before," came Zhane's voice.

Then Karone's reply, "Just don't sing that one that you used to sing when we were kids, I hate that one."

Almost afraid of what they were walking in on, the siblings finally joined them on the bridge. Zhane turned slightly when he saw them and smirked; now he had an audience. Throwing Karone a sly grin, he asked them, "Don't you think that we should have some kind of traveling music? You know one of those really long obnoxious songs."

Karone started shaking her head, "You better not sing--,"

"It is not that one, I promise. It is an even better one. Actually," he said looking at the siblings, "I think your mom taught me this one." He took a deep breath and cleared his throat very loudly and started singing.

"_Ninety - nine mugs of hot chocolate on the wall, ninety - nine mugs of hot chocolate.  
Take one down and pass it around, ninety - eight mugs of hot chocolate on the wall._"

Karone raised her eyebrows at Zhane questioningly after the first verse. "Mugs of hot chocolate? That is not the version that I remember. I think it went something like '_ninety - nine bottles of_ --," the rest of the words were covered up by Zhane's reply.

"Karone! There are kids in the room," he kidded. "Besides, I like hot chocolate loads better than that Terran beverage. So, I say, if you don't like the words, then change 'em," he said winking at Kylie, who giggled. With a daring glance back at Karone, Zhane continued singing. Singing the **entire** song. All the way down to...

_"No more mugs of hot chocolate on the wall, no more mugs of hot chocolate.  
Go to the store and buy some more, ninety - nine mugs of hot chocolate on the wall._"

By the time that Zhane reached the final verse of the obnoxiously annoying song, Karone had the most evilest look on her face that even he gave her a nervous smile as he finished. He could very well start the song over again as the lyrics suggested, but for some reason, he did not think that it would be good for his health. Karone had steadily gotten more and more irked as he sang and had even almost yelled at him when he started to sing one of the exact same verses twice in a row by mistake.

"It's too bad that we are no where near a store, now you can't start over," Karone mocked with a feigned sadness.

Zhane chuckled a little, "That is what the Synthetron is for my dear." Karone glared evilly at him and held up her hand making a few purple sparks fly inches above her palm in warning. He was being very daring today, and he was not entirely sure how much farther Karone would let him go before she used her magic on him. He was guessing it would not be very far, but Zhane being Zhane, he kept going.

"Alright fine then, how about another song then?" he asked her. "A shorter song, the verse is only like four lines long," he quickly added. Karone relented slightly, but he knew that once he started singing the song, that he would definitely be facing the consequences later. Taking another, this time more timid, breath, he started the new song.

"_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, this is the song that never ends..."_

This too, went on for a good long while until...

Suddenly, Zhane stopped. Well his lips were still moving the few seconds before he realized that he was not making a sound, but then he stopped. He cast a sideways glance at Karone and found her smirking at him. When she saw that he was looking, she raised her finger to her lips and blew across the tip of it. Caden and Kylie were extremely amused and were giggling madly at Zhane's new predicament. 

"Well, it's a good thing that the traveling tunes are over, we are almost at Aquitar. I guess it did work Zhane, you definitely made time go by. Definitely not very enjoyable but we seemed to get here faster." Karone paused for a second and turned her head to the side as if listening for something. "Did you have an opinion on that Zhane, I did not quite hear you?" Zhane shot a mock glare in her direction. Okay, maybe he deserved that. No, he corrected in his mind, he definitely deserved that.

Karone looked down at the console she was sitting in front of when one of the panels beeped. "It's Carlos, patch him through Deca," she told the on board computer.

"Carlos, are you guys ready to teleport?" Karone questioned when Deca confirmed the link.

"Yep, we are ready when you are Karone," he replied.

"I am teleporting them now," Deca informed them.

Karone took a deep breath as she stood and faced Caden and Kylie. "Well, let's go welcome them then," she told them leading the way off of the bridge to the mega lift. As she passed Zhane she quirked a small smile at his pleading eyes and shook her head. "Maybe later, **if **you behave," she said with a mischievous look on her face. She held the door on the mega lift and looked expectantly at Zhane. He, very slowly, walked over and joined them in the lift, giving Karone a 'no fair' look.

As the mega lift hummed to life, Zhane wondered if he would ever get his voice back. This would definitely be a long day.

A/N: Just a random note: This is the longest story that I have ever written thus far. It has even surpassed my first story **Behind the Mask**, which is still in progress. Big moment for me. :) Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Review please!


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Some characters appearing courtesy of Starhawk; other canon ones courtesy of Disney; and all the rest, courtesy of me. :)

**bRaInWaVe: **_Yay! I'm so glad that you're still liking it. They'll find Ash and Andros soon...hopefully. Keep writing, only a few days left!_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 9

When Caden, Kylie, Karone, and Zhane clambered out of the mega lift on deck six, they heard the sounds of voices before they even reached the work bay. Caden was the first to enter, followed closely by Kylie and Karone, and Zhane silently made his way in last.

Carlos was standing slightly in front of his wife and very young child, who the siblings had never met before. Karone walked over to Carlos and waited for him to set his things down before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you for coming Carlos," she replied pulling back and nodding to the Aquitian girl now at his side. "Aura."

The girl she addressed bowed her head slightly and pressed her fingertips together and moved them in a circle. Caden shot a sideways glance at his sister and telepathically asked '_Some form of greeting?_' He received a 'duh' look seconds later when their aunt mimicked the gesture and then looked at the little girl standing just behind Aura. Kylie had taken several foreign customs classes on KO-35 and was a lot more familiar with them than Caden was.

Karone was now bent down to the girl's level, trying to coax her out from behind her mother. She gave her a slight smile and held out her hand. "Hi there," she told her. The girl moved a little more out from behind her mother peering at Karone curiously. "My name is Karone. What is yours?" Karone asked in a sweet and welcoming voice.

The girl looked up at her mother. Aura grinned and nodded at her, "It is okay, she is a friend." The girl slowly moved out from behind Aura and over to stand in front of Karone. "I am Opal," she said in a small whisper.

Karone smiled again and did the same hand gesture that she had greeted Aura with. The girl immediately followed her movements. "It's nice to meet you Opal," Karone told her before turning to toward the three behind her. She motioned for the girl to come a little closer. When she did, Karone said, "You see those two kids over there?" The girl nodded slightly and Karone continued. "That's Caden and Kylie, they are your cousins. I think you will like them."

Opal smiled at the two of them, who were giving her friendly smiles in return, and then pointed at Zhane, who was still standing just inside the entryway to the work bay. "Who is that?"

Karone shot a grin in his direction. He was doing a very good job of averting his gaze from hers and did not even look in their direction at the girl's question. "That," Karone said chuckling slightly, "is your Uncle Zhane."

Zhane still did not look up. Opal walked over to Zhane and, looking back at her parents to make sure it was alright, reached out and grabbed his hand. Karone's little talk with her must have made her feel a lot more comfortable than when she first got there, she was a lot less timid now. Zhane looked down at the girl and gave her a soft smile. "Un-cle Zhane, you are the silver ranger." Opal stated. She said it in a slightly questioningly way, as if she was not entirely sure.

Zhane opened his mouth slightly before closing it and just nodding his head. The girl smiled and went back over to her parents. When she turned her back, Zhane shot a glare at Karone, who was now saying something to Carlos and Aura. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame in aggravation. He really did not like this not being able to talk thing and was really hoping that Karone would undo her magic soon.

Karone turned as she said, "Well, how about you guys go ahead and get settled in and meet us on the bridge when you are ready."

Carlos nodded and picked up the bags that he had brought. "Thanks Karone," then, taking in the rest of them, said, "Zhane...and Caden and Kylie, it's good to see you again."

"You too Uncle Carlos," Kylie told him with a smile.

Carlos grinned at her and then looked at Karone. "We'll meet you guys on the bridge in a bit."

Karone nodded and said, "Alright, we should be arriving at Earth in an hour or so." Carlos nodded and led the way toward the doorway and down the hall.

The others slowly made their way out of the work bay and up to the bridge. About twenty minutes later, Carlos joined them there, alone.

Karone frowned at him and asked, "Where are Aura and Opal?"

"Aura is putting Opal down for a nap, but she said she might be up once Opal is asleep," Carlos replied. He walked over and sat in Cassie's old seat right beside Zhane, who was still sulking. Carlos had noticed and was getting curious, Zhane had not said a word since he had arrived, and that was nothing like Zhane. Something was wrong. His curiousness won out and he asked, "So...how are you?" He did not mean for it to come out so awkward but somehow, it just did.

Instead of answering him, Zhane turned his chair to face Karone, who was standing at the consoles directly behind them. Carlos also turned his seat and followed Zhane's gaze to Karone. She did not even look up, just continued doing whatever it was that she was doing on the console in front of her. Carlos looked back and forth between the two. He had no clue what was going on. Finally, he frowned and shook his head. "What is going on?" he asked, speaking his thoughts aloud.

Karone stopped punching buttons on the console and looked up at him. "Well, Zhane here decided to share some _wonderful songs_ with us that he had learned for nearly the entire trip and somehow, miraculously, he lost his voice in the process," she shrugged her shoulders almost too convincingly, but it was the wink that followed it that told him that she had something to do with Zhane's miraculous loss of voice.

He chuckled slightly and said, "Do I even want to know what it was that he sang?"

"Probably not, I am still trying to get them out of my head," Karone replied. Looking up at one of Deca'a cameras she asked, "Deca, how much longer until we reach Earth?"

"ETA to Earth is approximately fourteen minutes," Deca answered in her usual calm computer voice.

Caden and Kylie had been sitting in the seats on the far side of the bridge, keeping mostly to themselves. At Karone's question, Caden wondered once more if they would be going down to Earth when they got there. He turned in his chair to look at Karone. "Are Aunt Cassie and Uncle TJ and their families going to be teleporting up here as well, Aunt Karone? Or," he paused slightly before continuing, "will we be going down there to meet them?"

Karone knew what Caden had meant. He had longed to visit Earth ever since he had first learned about it. She threw him a sympathetic glance before speaking. "They will probably teleport Cade, it will be faster if they do."

Caden nodded in reply, a tiny bit of disappointment written on his face. He looked up as the doors at the back of the bridge opened and revealed Aura. She smiled at them all and then walked over to join Carlos, talking quietly in conversation with him.

Minutes later, Deca informed them that they were receiving a transmission from Earth. It was TJ, telling them that they were all at his house, Cassie and her family included and that they were ready to teleport whenever the megaship was ready.

Caden and Kylie went down to meet them on Karone's request. The rest of the adults stayed on the bridge. Caden had a feeling that Karone wanted to tell the others something without him and his sister overhearing.

They got to the work bay just as teleportation sparkles appeared and then dissolved to reveal six people. Their Uncle TJ and his wife Tessa, and their Aunt Cassie, Uncle Saryn, and their two kids, Amanda and Brianna.

Cassie was the first to step forward, smiling at the siblings. Looking at each in turn with a hint of sadness and sympathy in her eyes, she said, "Caden, Kylie." Then, as if she did not know what to say, walked forward and pulled them both into a hug.

Caden could feel his sister's emotions start to get the best of her and, when they pulled back from the hug, he could see tears in her eyes. She tried her best to hide it from the rest of them, but was not quick enough. She went to turn away and Cassie reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey," she said softly. Kylie turned back to her and stayed looking down at the floor. Cassie put her hand under her chin and gently pushed her head up to look at her. The tears that had been in her eyes were now freely flowing down her face. Cassie wiped at them and told her, "We are going to get them back safe and sound." After a few seconds she said, "Okay?"

Kylie nodded slowly and gave Cassie another hug. "Thanks Aunt Cassie," she whispered. "It's good to see you again."

Cassie smiled as she pulled away from Kylie, "It's good to see you again as well, both of you," she added looking at Caden. "I just wish that it were under different circumstances."

"Trust me, we do too," Caden said glancing at his sister, who nodded silently.

Out of all of their aunts and uncles (that did not live on KO-35), Caden and Kylie had seen Cassie and her family the most and were closer with her than the rest of them.

Caden stepped forward and addressed everyone in the room. "Aunt Karone wanted me to tell you guys that we are going to have a meeting on the simudeck as soon as you guys get settled into your rooms." He then stepped forward and reached out to take one of Cassie's daughters' very large bags. The girl smiled slightly in appreciation and relinquished half of her load to him. "Thanks," she told him.

Kylie followed his lead and took one of Tessa's bags. TJ's wife had not been carrying much, but smiled anyway and let her help. Her now free hand moved to the small round bump on her stomach and she winked at Kylie when she noticed that she was still watching. Kylie grinned widely and followed her brother and Cassie's family out of the work bay.

A/N: Current word count: 31,392...and 7 days to go. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, I'm just borrowing some of the characters. The significant others of the rest of the rangers are canon characters in Starhawk's "First Series". All of the kids so far are mine though. :)

**GinaStar: **_Yay!! I'm glad you liked them. And no worries about the late review, I'm just happy that you **do** review. Btw, have I thanked you for all your reviews thus far. Well if not...THANK YOU::grins::_

**Phantom Rogue: **_Thanks! It'll be a while before they find them. (I know that much, I just don't know the details of it.) :P It's interesting writing characters that have become almost as real to me as Andros and Ashley. I thought it would be hard, but it's actually pretty easy. :) And even though Starhawk gave me permission to use any of her characters, I can't bring myself to steal the kids. So, I made up my own. What do you think? Yes, I will finish this, it just might have tons of songs in it by Friday. :)_

**bRaInWaVe: **_Thanks! Yes Carlos is married to an Aquitian. Aura, Saryn, and Tessa are characters from Starhawk's "First Series," which is a **very **long series but one of the absolute best I have ever read. I would highly recommend it. Hope you enjoy the update!_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 10

Caden and Kylie stood outside the private rooms in the hallway on deck five. Neither said a word as they stood there, Caden with his back and one foot propped against the wall behind him, and Kylie with her arms crossed, staring blankly at the floor in front of her. They were waiting for their cousins to join them so that they could give them a tour of the ship. It was Amanda and Brianna's first time on the mega ship and Cassie had suggested that Caden and Kylie 'show them the ropes' as she had termed it, while they went to this meeting that Karone had told them about.

Caden had been slightly aggravated about not being able to be at that meeting but knew that he most likely knew everything or almost everything that they were going to talk about. Hopefully anyway...

The door to the right Caden opened up and a raven-haired girl walked out to join them. "Hi," she said smiling at the siblings. Kylie had come out of her reverie at the sound of the door opening and grinned in reply, waving slightly. _'Which one is she?'_ Kylie asked her brother.

She must have had the question written on her face because the next thing that the girl said was, "Oh, sorry, I guess you may not remember me. It's been so long ago." She paused and smiled. "I'm Bree. Well it's Brianna, but everyone calls me Bree."

Kylie blushed slightly, embarrassed that she did not remember and asked, "Are you the oldest or youngest? I don't remember much about when your family came to visit years ago, I think I was only three at the time. I remember your names, but I don't remember your ages," she tried to explain.

Bree shook her head. "Honestly, I do not remember much about our visit either, I was only four at the time, and 'Manda was seven. I'm the younger one obviously and I just turned fourteen about two weeks ago. And 'Manda is seventeen now," she added almost as an afterthought when the other door opened and her sister joined them in the hall.

"Yep," the girl acknowledged smiling. She turned toward Caden and said, "Thanks for helping me with my bags."

Caden shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Your welcome." Then, looking at all three of the girls motioned down the hallway. "So, should we get this tour started?" The girls nodded and went in the direction that Caden was pointing.

During their tour, the four cousins got to know each other a little and caught up on things that they had missed over the years. When they came down the hall that the simudeck was on however, their conversation was halted as they listened to the voices that were reverberating down the corridor toward them.

They could not really make out what was being said until they were right outside the door. TJ was the one that was speaking now.

"--t's what it meant? That they are the ones?"

"Well, everything else has come true so far. If it is not them, then I don't know who it _could_ be," answered Zhane's voice. '_Karone must have finally given it back to him for the meeting'_, Kylie thought to herself...or so she thought, Caden glanced over at her and grinned knowingly. Although whether that was because he had heard her thoughts or because he was thinking the same thing as she was, she did not know.

The conversation on the simudeck paused at the sound of a child crying. The crying suddenly stopped and the kids heard someone mumble something too low for them to hear. All four of them visibly jumped backwards when the door opened and Aura came walking out, almost running smack into them. Unfortunately Aura jumped backward as well, bringing everyone's attention to the four of them standing guiltily just outside the door.

Aura excused herself and went around the kids and on down the hall to go get Opal. Caden and the others turned to leave, knowing that they were probably in for it now, but Zhane called them back into the room. So they went on in.

The simudeck had been made to look like a conference room. There was a huge table set up in the center of the room and chairs all around the outside. Caden, Kylie, and their cousins sat down in four of the empty seats at one end of the table. None of them said anything, they all thought that they were in trouble.

Finally, Karone cleared her throat and laughed lightly. "It's alright, you guys are not in trouble, but you should not have been eavesdropping," she said looking pointedly at Caden and Kylie. Kylie averted her eyes and Caden asked, "So did you guys figure out what we are going to do?"

"_You_ are not going to be doing anything for the time being," Cassie interjected. "Just leave it to us, that's what we are here for."

"But the prophecy says --," Caden objected.

Kylie suddenly stood up and looked at her brother with glaring eyes, . "Caden, just let them help! They know what they are doing. They have done this kind of thing many times. We do not know the first thing about fighting evil or rescuing people, let alone rescuing our own parents. We're just _kids_ Caden, stop trying to be a hero..." she trailed off. She once again had tears in her eyes and was visibly trying her best to contain her emotions.

Everyone had gone silent at Kylie's outburst and she blushed slightly when she stopped and noticed it's presence. She looked around the table at everyone and slowly, awkwardly, sat back down.

Caden had been taken entirely by surprise at his sister's outburst. He did not say anything in reply, just sat there watching Kylie. He could not remember ever hearing Kylie yell at him like that. All this was really taking it's toll on her.

Zhane finally broke the, now uneasy, silence. "Well, we are going to try our best to do whatever we can to help fight this guy, but," he shook his head slightly, looking at the other adults before continuing. "We think that, in the end, you two will be the only ones that will be able to defeat him. Saryn," he motioned to the opposite side of the table where Saryn and Cassie were sitting, "says that the way that he interpreted the prophecy, was that somehow, our powers will not be enough to defeat this guy and that it will all come down to you two."

Caden looked at Saryn wanting confirmation of his words and received it, Saryn nodded wordlessly in his direction. "But -- how?" he asked. "I mean, why us? What are we supposed to do that will be so powerful that it will defeat this guy?"

"We think," Karone started, "that your gems will have something to do with it."

Caden unceremoniously reached into his pocket and pulled out his sapphire gem. It was glowing faintly now. Everyone's eyes fell to his hand as he held it up for them all to see. Kylie slowly followed his example and she pulled her emerald out of her pocket. Unlike Caden's, hers glowed very brightly.

"Why is yours glowing brighter than mine?" Caden asked with a confused look on his face.

"I...I don't know," Kylie replied softly, looking confused herself. She stared at the gem for a few minutes before throwing a questioning glance around the table.

Tessa reached out toward her and said, "Can I see your emerald, Kylie?" She nodded and reached past Amanda and Brianna to set it on the table in front of her.

Tessa cautiously picked the gem up and inspected it closely. It dulled slightly at her touch, but still kept its glow. After turning it in every single direction several times, she raised her gaze to Kylie's, who was watching her inspect it. "Well, from what I have learned about gemstones, the emerald was thought to preserve love and has long been the symbol of hope. Many have considered it to be the stone of prophecy."

TJ gave her a questioning look. "So what does that mean?"

Tessa glanced at him before answering. "Well, I think that the reason that the stone is glowing is because of Kylie's close proximity to loved ones." She paused and looked at Kylie, "I wonder if..." she trailed off.

When all eyes turned to Kylie, she looked around and then back at Tessa, who was frowning in concentration now. "What?" she questioned.

"Kylie, have you noticed any precognitive abilities since you got the emerald?" Tessa asked her.

Kylie shook her head in confusion. "What kind of abilities?" she asked.

"Precognition. Um, extra sensory perception, premonitions...," Tessa tried, but Kylie was still looking at her with a lost expression.

"Are you able to see the future, or predict when things are going to happen?" Karone supplied when she did not understand Tessa's definitions.

Clarity crossed Kylie's features and then she frowned when she applied the question to herself. She shook her head and answered, "No, nothing has really changed since I got the emerald. Well except..." She threw a fleeting glance at Caden and said no more at his warning look.

Unfortunately their unspoken exchange did not go unnoticed. Karone glanced from Kylie to Caden and back. "Except what Kylie?" Karone prompted. When Kylie did not say anything, Karone continued. "Kylie, whatever it is, you should tell us, it might help us somehow."

Kylie looked at her brother, who looked away, knowing that she would tell them. Kylie sighed, slightly feeling like she was betraying him and told them, "Well, we, Caden and I, we can hear each other's thoughts now; talk to each other in our minds I guess." She fell silent and threw another glance at her brother, who was not looking at her, before turning her gaze to the table in front of her.

_'You mean like this,'_ said Karone's voice in her mind. She jerked her head up and looked at Karone, who winked at her, and exchanged an utterly surprised look with Caden. He had heard their aunt too then.

"You can do it too?" Caden blurted out, staring at Karone with wide eyes.

Karone grinned and nodded. "Zhane can too...and your parents. They are only selectively telepathic though. They can only talk to each other."

"Aura has telepathy too," Carlos added, finally catching on to what they were talking about.

"Wow," Caden said. "I did not know that anyone else could do that. I do not think that it will help us much though...," he trailed off.

Zhane glanced in his direction. "Oh telepathy can come in handy. Definitely in the middle of a battle when you do not know where someone is. It is instant communication, you will always know where the other is. It saved mine and Andros' butt several times," he told them.

Just then, Deca interrupted their meeting. "I am detecting an evil presence on Earth," she told them in her calm computerized voice.

The old Astro Rangers looked at each other across the table and then stood. "Alright guys," TJ told them, "let's do this." He was met with agreeing nods and they made their way to the door of the simudeck, the Phantom included.

Zhane paused beside Caden and said, "Don't worry, we'll get Andros and Ashley back." At Caden's nod, he followed the others out, leaving only Caden and Kylie, Karone, Tessa, and Amanda and Brianna in their wake.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the update! Well we're grinding down to the end of November and I'm trying my hardest to get to 50,000 by Friday. Keep rooting for me...and review to inspire me to keep going! ;)


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Canon characters...Disney's. Tessa, Aura, and Saryn...Starhawk's. Everything else...mine.

**GinaStar:**_ Thanks! Oooh Christmas gifts...I need to get started on that. :P That's so awesome that you're crocheting a scarf. I never did master the art of crocheting, but I've always been fascinated by it. My mom tried to teach me when I was younger but it never stuck._

**bRaInWaVe: **_I'm so glad that you're still enjoying it! And thanks for your review. :)_

A Sibling's Destiny

Chapter 11

Aura entered the simudeck carrying Opal a minute or so after the rangers left. She looked around curiously, wondering where half the room had gone.

"Our evil guy is down on Earth, the rangers went to go check it out," Karone informed her. She turned to the others in the room and said, "Come on, we can monitor them from the bridge."

Everyone got up and followed her out of the room. They all squeezed into the mega lift and went to the bridge. When they all filed out, Deca already had the fight on screen. Well, it was not really a fight yet, it looked like the rangers were trying to talk to this guy.

It was weird, he was there alone and he was not trying to advance on them. There was no sound coming through on the bridge. "Is there any way that we can hear what they are saying?" Caden asked.

"Deca?" Karone said looking up at one of the many cameras on the bridge. "Can you pick up their voices?"

Deca's red camera light flashed at her and with in seconds they could hear the rangers talking to the evil man in front of them.

"Aw look, the old team is back together again," the man taunted, stepping toward them. His eyes scanned from one end of the rangers to the other. "Although it looks like your missing a couple," he chuckled.

The silver ranger stepped forward and they heard Zhane's voice demand, "Where are they? And who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man scoffed. Though which to question he was replying to, they did not know...until his next sentence. "To you, I am know as Legion."

Phantom noticeably turned his head swiftly in Legion's direction, but thankfully Legion did not notice. It was Cassie who spoke this time. "But...you are human, why would you want to be evil?"

Legion turned toward the pink ranger. "Want to be evil? I never wanted to become evil. It was you, your team that forced my hand, especially the red ranger. If it had not been for him, then...," Legion trailed off as he got a far away look in his eyes.

"Andros got rid of all evil. He saved the universe...bought us peace. What could possibly be worse than that?" TJ asked of Legion.

Legion looked up sharply at TJ's question and glared at him menacingly. Instead of answering, he grabbed the sword at his side, unsheathing it, and charged them.

Everyone on the bridge was extremely quiet as they watched what was happening on the screen. No one knew what was going to come of this battle or what to expect, the rangers had not fought in years and they were definitely out of practice.

No matter how interesting the battle was, everyone on the bridge turned when Kylie suddenly let out a shriek and collapsed to the floor holding her head before passing out.

- - -

Minutes later, Kylie's eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing that she realized was that she was laying on the floor. The second was that everyone on the bridge was standing around her with worried looks on their faces. The third was that her Aunt Karone was talking to her and the fourth was that her brother was at her side. Karone's words finally started to sink in as Caden helped her into a sitting position.

"Are you okay, Kylie?" Karone asked. Kylie started to nod in reply but stopped when the motion worsened a massive headache that she was only just now starting to become aware of. Her hand moved automatically to her forehead. "I don't know," she said instead.

"What happened Ky?" Caden asked. "All we know is that we were all watching the battle and then you screamed and fell to the floor." He had a very concerned look on his face, and it almost looked like his eyes were glistening with terrified tears.

Kylie looked over at Tessa and said slowly, "I think...I had one of those premonition things that you were talking about."

"What did you see Kylie?" Karone asked softly. She looked more calm now that she knew that her niece would be alright. She reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kylie sighed, shaking her head, slowly this time, so it would not make her headache any worse. She remembered bits and pieces of what she saw, the pain that had accompanied the vision had distracted her a lot so she did not remember it in it's entirety. "Um...that guy, Legion, he was attacking the rangers and doing a pretty good job too." She squinted her eyes as she tried her best to remember. "All of a sudden, he put up his right hand and all the rangers demorphed, even Phantom," she told them. "That's...that's all I remember I think," she finished a bit shakily.

Karone and Caden helped her up and they all focused their attention back on the screen, where the fight was still taking place. Kylie held onto her brother's arm as she watched the battle progress. She was still a little dizzy and her head was pounding incessantly.

The fight was going just as she had seen it in her head, Legion had the upper hand and was really breaking them down. Suddenly he knocked them all back with an incredibly powerful force and held up his right hand. The rangers immediately demorphed. They looked at each other, confused at what had made them demorph and tried to morph again. Nothing happened.

Legion let out a awful sounding cackle of laughter. "What's the matter _Rangers,_ can't morph?" he taunted.

Having had enough, Zhane started toward Legion. He stopped only when Saryn put out his arm to stop him. "That would not be wise my friend," he told him softly. Zhane glared at the Phantom ranger for a second before turning back to Legion. "What did you do with our friends?" he demanded for a second time.

Legion laughed again. "You expect me to just tell you so that you can plan some heroic rescue and mess up my plans? Sorry, I am not as gullible as some of your old foes," he replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some _other_ business to attend to," he told them with an evil smirk. Pointing his sword to the sky before any of the rangers could move, he disappeared in a dark flash of black light.

The rangers reached for their morphers and teleported out, disappearing from the view screen in their respective colors. The screen flashed back to darkness as Deca cut the link and within seconds the rangers showed up on the bridge, their colored sparkles falling away to reveal them.

Karone turned to Caden, who was still supporting Kylie and said, "Kylie, go sit down." Kylie nodded slowly and let her brother lead her to over to Cassie's old seat on the bridge. She sat down kind of hard and Caden steadied her when she wavered. '_Are you sure you are okay Ky?'_

Kylie sighed inwardly and replied honestly, '_I don't know Cade. Ask me again in a few minutes.'_

_'Don't worry sis, I will,'_ Caden told her.

"What happened?" Kylie heard Cassie ask as she watched Caden and herself. She must have looked as shook up as she felt because everyone seemed to be really worried about her.

Everyone that had been on the bridge while the rangers were on Earth looked at each other and were silent for a few seconds. Amanda and Bree were standing off to the side and, as far as Kylie knew, had not said anything since they had gone to the bridge. Aura, who was still holing Opal, had gone to Carlos' side when the rangers teleported in, and Tessa was sitting in one of the seats on the side of the bridge.

Karone, who was standing fairly close to Caden and herself, turned to look at the rangers. "While you guys were down there, after the battle started, Kylie had a premonition of what was going to happen. It was kind of hard on her though, she passed out." Karone turned and looked over her shoulder at Kylie before continuing. "When she came to, she told us in exact detail how that fight was going to end. She had seen Legion hold up his hand and you guys demorphing in her vision. We were not quite sure about what she was talking about at first, but seconds later everything happened exactly as she had described," Karone explained.

Kylie's vision blurred and she wavered once more. Caden reached out and grabbed her arm. Keeping his word, he asked, _'Ky?'_ She closed her eyes and slowly reached up to rub her temples. _'Ky? Please talk to me. Are you ok?' _Caden asked again. She leaned forward a little when the dizziness escalated and the pounding in her head worsened. She couldn't even think clearly enough to answer her brother.

Caden wasn't the only one that had noticed Kylie's distress. She heard Zhane's voice saying something to her and then heard her brother's again, this time aloud. "Kylie?" his voice was more urgent this time. Kylie forced herself to sit up and tried to open her eyes. When that only made everything worse, she closed them again and let out a sigh. "My head hurts," she whimpered softly.

The next thing she knew, she felt someone reach under her legs and put an arm on her back, supporting her as they lifted her up. She instinctively put her arms around the person's neck as they walked. When she chanced opening her eyes again, she found that it was Zhane. She tried to say something, but he shushed her and said, "It's ok Ky, I'm taking you to the medical bay. Just close your eyes," he told her softly.

Kylie did as she was told, letting her eyes automatically close. She was so worn out from the strain on her mind that she was asleep before they even got there.

A/N: I did it!!! I made it to 50,000 before the 30th. Woo hoo:D I meant to get this chapter up a few days ago, but never did get around to it. I ended up adding more here and there, so it's a little longer than it would have been. I hope you like it. Review please!


End file.
